The Other Side Of Peeta
by CinnaAndFinnickLiveInMyHeart
Summary: The dorky, awkward, loving, fearful sides of Peeta you thought never existed. Parody. **This was started a long time ago, so the chapters get better as they progress.**
1. The Meeting

_**Hello! This was my first Fanfic, but now I currently have a several stories and I'm on my quest to reread and revise my chapters as the grammar before was terrible!**_

* * *

_**Warning: this is a parody. Do not review saying how messed up I am, because this is on purpose. Do not threaten me with death for making Peeta look like an idiot. If you really do hate the story, I advise you to not comment and find another to read. Thank you.  
**_

* * *

I woke up on reaping day to find the sun shining down upon me, a perfect breeze blowing through my cracked window. What a wonderful way to start the day everyone is born to dread. Except those in the capital, of course. They see this day as an opportunity to watch the killing of one another. I mean really! What did those crazy District 1 people think of modern society! I drew in a deep breath and got up to start the day. Once I walked into the kitchen, I saw my dad eating the last of the squirrel he bought from Katniss Everdeen days ago. If only she would notice me…

A thought came to my mind so quickly I jumped into the air. My dad gave me a strange look but ignored it and continued to eat. My parents see me do the oddest of things that they started not to ask years ago. It supported me but became useful every so often. I sprinted out the door into the blinding light of the sun.

Nobody was outside on reaping day, as usual. Everyone spends time with their families before they are publicly ripped away from them. It took me a while to get to the victors village, but once I got there, I saw all of the beautiful homes. Except for the one where I was headed. It once was a house where all of District 12 could only dream of living, with high ceilings, working electricity, and running water. I was headed toward a trashed out house with alcohol bottles and a yard that looks as if it has been abandon for 50 years, which of course, it has.

After I knocked on the door repeatedly, it was about 15 minutes until an old, poorly dressed man (yes, I have a sense of fashion too) hobbled out. "Peeta Mellark?"

"Ummm, hello Hamitch," I asked warily, "Can you do me a favor?" Usually, asking anything of Haymitch would lead to a forceful leave, but he nodded and showed me inside. The inside looked just as bad as the outside. Fortunately, I didn't feel the need to vomit in his presence.

"Do you know Katniss Everdeen?"

"Ahhh, the hunter."

"Yes, well, I have loved her since I first saw her, and, um, I'd like to stand out to her by joining The Games. If I volunteer, everyone will think I'm committing suicide, which I am right now, and think I'm betraying my family. But could you make sure that my name is pulled out at the reaping?"

Haymitch sprayed the carpet with the mysteriously odd-colored fluid he was drinking and looked at me with unbelieving eyes. "Kid, are you sure you want to do this?" With Haymitch completing the Hunger Games once, I can for once see his reasoning. "Going up to her and proclaiming your love would be much more effective and non-deadly."

"No, I'm sure. I don't care if I loose my life doing this, I just want Katniss to notice I'm an actual person and to respect me with her life." As I said that phrase, I realized there was no turning back now.

"Ill talk this over with Effie and see what I can do."

I left the house with fear building in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please review and keep reading!  
**_


	2. Parental Issues

I returned home, not to be noticed by my family hastily working the shop. I quickly walked to my room, shut the door, and flopped into my bed so I could lower my heart rate. My heart was thumping so fast I couldn't even count how many there were in 10 seconds. "Take a deep breath, Peeta," I thought to myself. "It couldn't be so bad, I mean, when did Haymitch ever take anyone's advice? Yet again, he said he will talk to Effie. She would do anything to give District 1 some good entertainment." I could imagine the headlines in the papers, 'Boy enters Games to win love of girl'. Wow, I had to say, that sounded like a lot of eye-catching drama.

The Reaping started at 2, and it was already 12:30, so I decided to get ready for it. I was still in my pajamas, so I changed into my father's old suit and shoes. Then I brushed my teeth without a breakfast. Even though my family owns a bakery which makes more money than most people in The Seam do, we were still in District 12 and we didn't always have enough food to fix up a breakfast. All of the goods we produce have to be sold to make a living we only have lunch and dinner. Period.

I went out to the bakery to start my chores. By 1:15, I already made 3 loafs of wheat bread and washed a few dishes. When I was about to start baking a batch of sugar cookies, my mom dragged me off into her bathroom without an explanation. Not trying to agitate her, I calmly asked "What was that for!"

My mom sighed as she took out a tube of something I couldn't make out. "Peeta, it's Reaping Day. You need to make yourself look presentable."

"Me? Presentable? Are you kidding me, I'm beautiful! I'm so healthy and tan and muscular!"

"Peeta, when was the last time you looked in a mirror? You're breaking out," My mom huffed. When she handed me her hand mirror, I was shocked. Okay, so maybe I had a few bumpy freckle things. But why did she have to smear a thick paste all over my forehead? "This doesn't treat miracles, but it will make you decent. Leave that on for 30 minutes and DON'T scratch it!"

Me? A miracle? How hurtful my mom became after I threw a loaf of bread at Katniss, when she was almost dead!

I went back to work, trying to hide my face from the crowd, all wanting a decent meal before their kids are sent off to death. Whenever I turned my head, someone saw me and had to look away to conceal a snicker. In the first 5 minutes in the shop, 8 people laughed at me and my face was already starting to burn! "Mom, has it been 30 minutes yet?" "How about now?" "Is it time yet?" "Mom, are you even listening to me!"

"NO PEETA, IM NOT! ITS ONLY BEEN 10 MINUTES! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND COMPLAIN TO THE LITTLE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD BEFORE MY VOICE SAYS TO SEND YOU OFF TO THE MEADOW TO FEND FOR YOURSELF!"

Geez. Did she really have to say that? People in the shop started to give me strange looks, drawing more attention to my head. I shuffled off to my room before my Mom had another fit about my imperfections.

Once again in my room, I landed on my bed. There really wasn't much do. I owned a sketch book, a pencil, and some old book called Gregor the Overlander made in 2004. That was made... A century ago?

My head was itching once again and I was out of view of others, so I forcefully scratched it. Wow. That felt good. Until Reaping came, I was in heaven.

I heard a deep man voice (most likely my mom) call out my name to leave. A small clock in my room told me it was 1:45. I raced out to the almost deserted shop and saw my mom's face stare at me in disbelief. She shook her head and said "You scratched it, didn't you." She brought in a mirror and saw that my large freckly things were red and bumpy and even larger. I prepared to journey into a public disaster.

Once in the square, I noticed everyone was looking at my head and had to cover their mouths or fall to their knees from laughter. Ha ha.

The Peacekeepers pulled the kids off into groups according to age. Great. Now I had to face all of these other kids from humiliation.

Then, the mayor came up to the stage, flanked by Effie and Haymitch. He gave a long, dreadful speech about District 13, blablabla, President Snow, mumbo jumbo, Games, dickery doo. Afterwards, Effie walked up and said "Ladies first!" I saw her eyes flicker towards me and try to choke back a laugh. Her hand buried deep into the names and pulled out a slip of paper. "Primrose Everdeen."

Well, at least it wasn't Katniss. I saw the poor girls face with her big blue eyes and blonde hair and Everdeen…

Everdeen!

That was Katniss's sister! Ohhhh no, no,no,no.

Then there was Katniss, sprinting up to the stage, shoving Prim back into the crowd.

Snap!


	3. It's Okay To Be Different, Not

No, no,no,no,no! I wasn't going to fight Katniss! I looked at Haymitch with pleading eyes, asking for help. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. I guess he didn't get what I was trying to say. Wow. Thanks a lot, Haymitch.

I looked up at Katniss, her face almost as red as mine. I was about to throw up when Haymitch proclaimed, "That girls got spunk, more spunk than you!" and fell off the stage. Effie looked disgusted as she beamed at him. Then she threw her hand into the boys names.

"Peeta Mellark!" Why did I expect anything different! As Effie finished calling me out, I saw her silently laugh and mutter "Peeta, haha, bread!" Why did my parents really have to name me that! What irony! If I bake bread, it just doesn't make sense to name me after a bread. Even if it's spelled differently. People have always made fun of my name, yet my parents had the stupidity to name me Peeta.

The present snapped back to me as I realized my pause made Peacekeepers start beckoning me forward. I hastily walked up to the platform to notice all cameras were on me. I tried to turn my head away only to find more zooming in on my face. I was trapped. Not to mention claustrophobic.

Peacekeepers dragged Katniss and I into the mayors house. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Lined with satin and leather wherever I looked. We were placed into different rooms (darn) so our family members could goodbye.

First, my parents came in. My dad looked like he was trying to keep strong but still quite weepy. My mom on the other hand looked as if she just won a bet. "Peeta," she said, "I want you to know how much I love you and I will be here waiting for you to return." With that said, she left. What a good mother. Not.

That left me here with a couple of hidden cameras and my dad. He looked deeply into my eyes and then embraced me in a hug where I could hardly breathe. When he let go, he said, "That girl could keep you alive. Remember that." Peacekeepers swarmed in and took my dad away.

Next in came Haymitch. I wanted to strangle him, but I had to resist knowing that would be on national television tonight. I took in a deep breath and said "Why?"

"Peeta, it wasn't my fault. Her name was drawn. I cant do anything about it. By the way, your breaking out." He left just in time for me not to kill him.

A couple of Peacekeepers walked me out of the room and outside of the mayors house. I soaked in all of the memories District 12 gave me before I had to leave. It took about 15 minutes until we reached the train station. Here, I would be transported to The Capitol. One last time, I looked out into the sun of my home until I was shoved into the train.

The train was just as nice as the mayors house was. Cushioned seats lined the walls and a large table sat in the middle. When the train finally took off, Katniss, Effie, Haymitch, and I sat around looking awkward in our own ways. I could see Effie stifle a laugh under her breath, most likely still about my name because her eyes glared into my direction.

Some servants came up to us and led us to our rooms. It was weird, when I asked them a simple question (whens dinner) they didn't respond. Rude. When I was alone in my new room, I noticed a remote attached to my bed. I hopped onto my bed with it in my hand. There were about 12 buttons on the remote. I pushed one with an up arrow on it, just being curious. The end of my bed started to rise. I wasn't very flexible so I took my finger off the button, knowing this could turn out bad. My bed continued to rise. I was in a painful V shape when the bed stopped moving. Frantically, I searched the remote for some type of reverse button. I pushed the down arrow and soon enough I was laying flat again. That felt better. My eyes looked up to a giant, red STOP button on the top. Oops.

After about an hour of thinking to myself, an unknown person flew the room and forcefully beckoned me out to the dinning room. Once I got there, I saw Haymitch, Effie, and Katniss looking impatient. "We tried knocking on your door 30 minutes ago," Effie said, "but you didn't answer so we had to barge in." Humf. I guess I need my ears checked.

"Im hungggrrryyyyyyyy," Haymitch moaned. Almost the next second, plates of food was placed before us. Katniss and I filled ourselves until we couldn't hold anymore. Effie looked at us oddly and Katniss looked like she was about to crash. I felt a little bit sleepy myself. Haymitch was drunk, as usual.

Just then, Haymitch threw up on himself. Effie screamed like the girl she is. Katniss looked taken back. "I'll go wash him off," Katniss offered. I couldn't believe she would do that! Well, this was my opportunity to show her how awesome I was.

"I'll help," I volunteered. I'm such a generous person! We dragged Haymitch into his bathroom.

"Ummmm, I'll be going now," Katniss said. With that, she hurried down the hallway.

Helplessly, I turned on the water, only to be surprised by a voice screaming "PEETA, STOP!" I started to scream so loudly, the whole train could most likely hear me. I hope Katniss didn't hear that… I whirled around to see Haymitch standing up straight, eyes wide. " I need to talk to you Peeta, this is important,"

Well, it wasn't that important to me. I raced down the hall, entered my room, and slammed the door behind me. That was scary. A knock rapped on my door. "Uhhhmmmm, come in?"

It was Katniss. "Peeta, are you okay?"

"Ummm, couldn't be better!" I managed to put a weak grin on my face.

Now she was looking at me oddly. "Are you sure?"

"Ohhhhh yea! Life's great!" I hope that was convincing enough.

I think I heard her mutter "That boy needs mental therapy." She shook her head and left.

Finally, I was alone. Nobody to bug me now. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

**_Please review!_**


	4. I Didn't Mean To Scare You

When I woke up, The Capitol was rolling by us. I woke up to see sunlight blazing into my room. I hobbled out of my bed and looked out the window. People were pointing at the train. It looked as if there were some type of festival because everyone seemed to have on some type of costume. I saw people with tails, claws, tinted skin and other catastrophes I don't want to mention. I left the room, still in yesterday's clothes, and entered the dining room. Effie, Katniss, and Haymitch were waiting for me to have breakfast. We ate toast, scrambled eggs, and some type of overly sweet fruit I couldn't identify. Once we finished, servants took our plates in a hurry and left. Katniss walked over to the window and gazed out. Now was the time to make my move while we were both still alive.

I slid up by her side, placed my head on her shoulder and said,"Isn't it just beautiful?"

Katniss jumped back in shock and stared at me with wide eyes. "Ummmmm, sure." When she started to leave, I think I saw her move her lips in a way that said "diseased child." Sagging my head in dismay, I walked back to my room for the next hour until we reached the train station.

**2 hours later**

I really didn't pay attention to what the prep team did to me, I was just fascinated with their conversations. One girl named Facita went to a 34 1/4 year olds birthday party. Only rarely would I get a party. I only had them when I was 5, 8, 10, 12, and 14 years old because it would cost so much to host. People demanded everything these days. They wanted cake, streamers, thank-you gifts, movies, pizza, and everything way too expensive to get. In the Capitol, it seemed as if everything was disposable. A boy named Manshall complained about colors. He painted his bedroom navy blue but he bought a Persian blue bed sheet and cobalt blue curtains. He started getting emotional because of the different colors and his whole room was officially a disaster. In District 12, we were lucky to eat dinner.

I didn't keep track of when the prep team was done, but they lead me into another room and said Portia will be there momentarily. Okay, who was Portia and who says the word momentarily anymore? Its sooooo old school.

Someone entered the room. Before I could I identify the person, I shouted "ARE YOU PORTIA!" A shocked man entered the room. Oops. He quickly set down a silver platter and rushed away. About 2 minutes later, a tall girl with long black hair walked in.

"I heard about your little misunderstanding with Brian out there," she said with a smile. "I'm Portia and the only one you will meet here." Her big glassy eyes looked at me, most likely deciding my costume. She took off the lid on the platter Brian brought in revealing a bowl of tomato soup and a loaf of pita bread. Ha ha. How funny. Not. "Go ahead and eat, there won't be dinner until after the opening ceremony." I took a small bite of my bread to realize its warm, buttery goodness. When I finished my lunch, I proceeded to another room, almost like the first one.

The prep team came in and did a few touch-ups on my makeup and then slipped a black uniform on me with a silver lining circling around it. "Peeta," Portia said, "Right before the opening ceremony begins, we will set the costume on fire but don't worry, we will have fire extinguishers at the ready. The costume was made by experts so hopefully, you won't become a human torch." She grinned at me and led me into a large hall where all of the other tributes were gathered. I looked across from me to find Katniss, wearing the exact same thing I was. Portia and a man introduced by the name of Cinna led Katniss and I onto the last carriage in the row of tributes. It had ashy grey horses in the front with blazing red paint.

We were only 5 feet above the ground, but that didn't mean I had an excuse to stop trying to get Katniss to like me. "Hold my hand!"

"Uhhhhh, why?" she asked.

"Cause I'm afraid of heights," was the quickest thing I could think of. Tentatively, she took my hand and I squeezed back in return. Her hand was so warm and this place was freezing! I almost put her hand to my face when she gave me an awkward look that told me to back off.

A booming voice from outside told me that the ceremony has started. The District 1 carriage went by some large metal doors into an applauding crowd. When District 10 was about to leave, Cinna and Portia approached us with torches. The torches barley touched our outfits when they lit on fire. The prep team let out a sigh of relief.

When District 11 left, we started to move forward. Once we were past the large doors, a screaming horde of people were taking pictures and throwing flowers at us. Katniss waved at them all, but I wanted to please the crowd even more. I started blowing kisses in every direction as the people tried to catch them. I looked upon a large screen that showed 1 beautiful person stealing the show. That would be… Me! I was smokin' hot! Our carriage pulled to a stop at the end of all of the other tributes. When the national anthem played, I looked on the screen again to see I was stealing the show (along with Katniss). I was very pretty silhouetted against the black sky.

The anthem finished and we pulled into another building. The other tributes were looking at me (and Katniss) enviously. Cinna and Portia led us down the carriage and put out our fires. They showed us up to the 12th floor where the tributes stayed and showed us to our rooms. I felt sweaty and sticky so I decided to take a shower. I looked at all of the colorful buttons around me. There were so many to choose from! I pushed a red one as steaming hot water sprayed down on me. Before I burned to death, I pushed a blue one right next to the red one. A warm mist sprayed me. That's better. Then I pushed a yellow one, not knowing or caring what it will do. A giant gob of shampoo fell on my head and slipped in my eyes. Quickly, I rinsed it out, my eyes still red. I guess buttons just didn't like me lately.

I got out of the shower, dried my hair, and put on some night clothes placed out for me on my bed along with a platter holding my dinner. More pita bread and grilled chicken awaited me. Really, again with the pita! There must have been something in that chicken because when I was halfway finished, I crashed on the bed in an awkward position.


	5. Bothering Peeta

I woke up in an uncomfortable position. My arms were spread out wide, my head was half-way off the side and one leg was completley off the bed while the other was tucked into my chest. I hope they dont have cameras in here... Slowly, I rolled off the bed, noticing of a sharp pain in my back. I got up to find a maroon outfit with the number 12 on the back at the end of the bed. I slipped it on and went out to eat breakfast. Haymitch explained that for the next 3 days, we were going to go through trainng, starting in an hour. Once i finished eating, Effie led Katniss and I to the elevator, where we then went below ground level.

Tributes were gathered in the center of the arena. As Katniss and I walked over to them, a woman came to the front and started explaining everything about training. We could roam freeley from center to center and practice our skills. When we were allowed to start, Katniss ran over to the knots tying center, pleasing a man that probalbly never gets any tributes. He showed us how to tie a difficult knot, leading to the capture of another tribute. In an hour, Katniss had mastered a perfect knot, while my hands were litteraly tied together. It took a while for the man to undo it since we didnt have any sissors on hand. When I was finaly free form my own snare, Katniss ran over to the camo center. I followed her, trying to keep up. I was a master at this skill, but Katniss didnt seem to notice.

For the next few days, it was the same. Me making a fool of myself, Katniss running away, me trying to impress her, Katniss not caring.

On the third day at dinner, Haymitch explained that we would be going to The Gamemakers and reciving a score. We proceded down below groung level and sat down in a row of chairs. It was about 2 hours until District 12 could come up. Durring that time, I tried to start up a conversation with Katniss without luck. When The Gamemakers called me up, I said goodbye to Katniss and entered through the doors. The Gamemakers seemed to pay no attention to me. I kept lifting heavy bags and dropping them in a large pile, but I dont think they even knew I was there. One of them was sleeping, laying his head on the desk. Several others were singing some weird song I couldnt make out. Eventualy, I gave up on my throwing-bags-in-a-heap tactic and moved onto the next place. When I was just about to start mixing colors in my arm at the camo station, a croaked voice said, "Your times up, kid." I hung my head in dissmay and walked out, went up the elevator, and sat down at the dining tabe. Haymitch and Effie waited for me there. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Katniss came up.

"So, what did you do," Haymitch said to Katniss, completley ignoring me.

"I shot an arrow at The Gamemakers."

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Haymitch and Effie at the same time.

"Well, they wouldnt pay any attention to us," I said, backing her up.

Effie sighed, "Well, lets just wait for the scores and hope we can round up some sponsers."

We all ate a quick dinner then turned on the TV by us to watch the scores. I got a 7. Haymitch looked at me, clearly dissapointed, but turned his head to the screen to recive Katniss's score.

A large 11 flashed on the screen above her picture. 11! I gave her a grin so big that it hurt. Suddenly, a forceful pain hit my leg as i turned my head to Katniss. She looked away, clearly trying to play hard-to-get. I think.

That night, I took another shower, only to be surprised by a jet of freezing cold water and some type of toothpaste stuff in my hair. It was very minty. I think I shold just retire from pushing colorful buttons.

I woke up on the day of the interview. After breakfast, Haymitch brought me into a training room with him. I felt awkward being around him, but knew he was my only hope of getting any sponsers. "Ummm, I dont either of us wants to be in this sittuation." We both gave eachother odd glances and sat in the room. For 3 hours. All alone. No servents with food. It was long and dreadful and I wish I didnt sleep last night because I could've made up for it here. Finally, Haymitch looked at his watch and decided it was time for me to go see Effie.

I guess Effie just didnt like me. I thought i had a good posture but no. She kept willing me to sit up streighter, higher, and act like a 'proper citizen'. If your looking for a workout, try sitting up streight in a stiff chair, sucking in your stomach for 20 minutes streight. It's torture! Then, just to add to the hummiliation, she made me wear zebra striped high heels. I mean, really. I dont think it's a trend for men to do that. They were crampt and uncomfterble. And, adding to he ammusement, whenever I was succesfuly standing, she poked me. I repeatedly fell to the floor without any cushion. When I was standing once more, Haymitch walked in, followed by Katniss. Great.

"Peeta, we need to start heading to-" Haymitch started, interupted by a laughing fest with Effie and Katniss.

"Way,way, wait," said Katniss. Quickley, she pulled out a camera (dont ask, I have no clue where she got it from) and snapped several pictures of me. Then she poked me, yelled, "Bother, bother, bother!" and ran away, shrikeing with laughter as I helplessly fell to the floor. Haymitch and Effie walked back to gather Katniss and bring her back. I got up and stood outside the door, realizing they were outside the room, talking in hushed voices.

"That was fun!"

"I liked the part where he started moving!"

"Lets do it again!"

Before I had time to react, the 3 of them raced into the room, poking me, shouting "Bother, bother, bother!" They ran away just in time not to get a punch in the face. Haymitch was shouting at me as he ran away, "Meet us at ground level!" Painfuly, I landed on my back.

I regained my balance, throwing the high heels in the corner, and started heading toward the elevator. When I was at ground level, my prep team dragged me into a room and started slipping a black outfit on me with fire-colored jems linned around it. It took about 30 minutes until my prep team was done and led me into a large room with all of the other tributes lined up in District order. Standing by me, I could hear Katniss muttering "Heh heh, bother!" I let out a deep breath as everyone was directed onto a large stage where hundreds of people were snapping pictures and shouting our names.

Ceaser Flickerman wore a blue suit with matching hair. He welcomed the audience to the interview and started to interview the District 1 girl. I didnt pay any attention to the show, I was just focused on my own thoughts which happened to be nothing. So I stared into space for the next hour until Katniss was called up to the stage. Again, I didnt focus on the conversation, just on how beautiful she was in her dress. It was studded with fire blazing up the sides of her with a matching neclace.

I didnt even know I was being called up to be interviewed because I was so mezmerized by her dress. I stood across from Ceaser, as he looked into my face with a scary big smile. I breezed by the questions until it came to "So, do you have a girlfriend at home?"

Okay, so I admitted my love to Katniss in front of the entire nation. Shouldnt that make her feel special? No, she decides to shove me into a nearby pot and create large cuts on my hands. Haymitc offers to go and get help, but I refused. I couldnt look weak in front of Katniss. Once she stormed into her room, I decided to do the same. That night, I pushed a large button by my bed to order room service for dinner. Nothing ever came so I guess that was just my bad luck with buttons. Again.

That night, I had a dream. I was ridding a hovercraft through a thunderstorm. Everythunder clap resolved into, their voices, "Bother, bother." Suddenly, it became music. I was at a school prom with Katniss Everdeen. I asked her to dance. She asked me to die. Would that I could Katniss, would that I could.

_**Hello! Thank you for reading my very first Fanfic series! I would like to thank Neil Cigeara and his puppet friends for the bothering Peeta parts. If you have no idea what im talking about, it would help if you watched potter puppet pals: snapes diary and bothering snape. I would appreciate it if you would write a review, even if its constructive citisizm, because at the moment im writing this, there is only one review and im starting to wonder what people think about my writing. i will hapily consider any ideas you have. if i use it, i will give thanks specificaly to you on that Fanfic. I will try to update daily and you can count on it because this is my 5th chapter on my 3rd day! Again, thank you, Neil Cigeara!**_


	6. WARNING: Peeta on Rampage

In the morning, Haymitch greeted me at my bed to take me to the balcony. Up there, a havercraft was waiting for me. Katniss was standing by me as 2 ladders fell down to us. Once I was holding onto the ladder, I was frozen in place. A woman I couldnt identify approached us. She carried 2 syringes in her hand. The woman quickley explain that they were tracking devices and injected them in Katniss and I. The girl inside of me gave a small yelp as Katniss gave me a your-such-a-wuss face. We were pulled into the hovercraft where we were directed to sit on a couple of couches.

"Wonder what the setting is going to be this year," I said.

"Dont we all," Katniss groaned.

"What if it was like a giant cake or somthing!"

"Ummmm, excuse me?

"Whoa, thad be so COOL! I could throw giant bags of flour on people, and-"

"Peeta?

"and I could hide in the frosting, and-"

"Peeta!"

"Frosting! The final defence of the dying!"

"PEETA!" Her voice was so loud the whole hovercraft could hear her and her expression showed great annoyance. "Peeta, calm down. I dont think theres going to be any pasterys in the arena.

"Oh, well, it was just a thought."

The rest of the hovercraft ride was silent. I waited for Katniss to start a conversation, but it never happened.

Once we reached the arena, they lowered us into a cave. Portia met up with me and dressed me in a simple shirt, pants, sneakers, and a hoodie. We both sat toghether in fear for the next 10 minutes until a booming voice called my name to enter a tube to sent me up into the arena.

When I was at ground level, the sides of the tube came off and until the gong sounded, I took a look at my surroundings. The Cournacopia was in the center, a large field of grasses behind me, a stream to my left, and Katniss to my right. She looked at me and I looked at her.

Suddenly, the gong went off and I raced towards a crate full of food, leaving Katniss looking bewildered and confused behind me. Once I grabbed the food, I raced out of the killing mob of childern and dove into a large nearby bush. Nobody seemed to notice me as I went in so I decided to get comfterable. I was aware of the killing right beside my ear, but they couldnt see me. I started to pig out in my food. I had no experience with exparation dates so I went ahead and ate it all over the next hour. It couldve expired in the next 12 hours! I just wanted to be sure.

When things outside my bush got silent, I peeked out between the leaves. Many Careers were taking everything out of the Cournicopia and making a mountain out of it, litteraly. It was at least 20ft high.

Leaves rustled behind me. I turned around to find a boy named Cato staring at be with hateful eyes.

"SPARE ME!" was the first thing that came to mind. "Uhhh, ummmmm, I'll give you a granola bar!" It was the only thing I had left. It was all healthy and gross!

"Well," Cato said fiercley, "we could use you in some way. Go over and carry things from the Cournicopia to that pile mountain thingy." I heard him say under his breath,"I'll kill you later." Wow, that was really comforting.

So I went over there and carried things from the Cournicopia to the pile mountain thingy. A few minutes later, I heard a voice say "Hey, Loverboy, get over here!" I started walking towards Cato,feeling awkward. If he wanted to kill me, why dose he have to call me over, being all formal?

He shoved a pink berry into my hand. Everyone around me was giggling, like they knew what Cato was doing. "Taste it."

I knew he was going to kill me more painfuly if i didnt accept it, so I swalloed the berry and waited for the pain. Instead, I blanked out.

**Cato's Point of View**

I felt the grin on my face rising, feeling relife Loverboy was almost dead.

It would have felt great if he died on the spot, begging me for mercy. Instead, it turned into a complete disaster.

First, he gave me a twisted expression I didnt know what to do with. Then, he started runned full speed ahead, knocking me down backwards and stomping on my face as he left.

The laughing Careers stoped and ran away from Peeta in a state of panic. He trampled over tents, knocking down everything in sight. "Kill that child!" I yelled to the others when I was back on my feet.

Clove flung a knife at Peeta, aiming for his chest. Instead, he easily dodged it. The knife wizzed past him into the leg of some other girl we picked up from district 7. Well, we didnt need her anyway. The boy turned around and lunged at Clove. She let out a high pitched shreek as Loverboy trampled her.

I was pretty sure the berry I fed him was poisinous. I spared some weird girl from District 5 since she told me they were. I'll kill that girl next chance I get.

In the end, 2 Careers jumped on top of him, the weight forcing him to stop. We tried to say calming words to him, but he just kept screaming at us. Eventualy, we all got tired and just tied his hands behind a tree for the night. He started calming down, but continuously mumbled random words like "lamp post" or "sign language". What in the world was this "sign language" he spoke of?

I climbed into the rebuilt tent Clove and I would be sharing. I crawled into my weather-proof sleeping bag and waited for her to come back with a few snacks from the pile mountain thingy. After a few minutes, she climbed in, tossed a granola bar at me, and sank into her own sleeping bag. A granola bar? What was she thinking! Its all healthy and gross.

After a few minutes of talking together, I asked, "So, whats Loverboy doing out there?"

"Livin' up to his name," she chuckled. I can just imagine him in a state of delussion, calling out for his little-miss-perfect.

After our small laugh, Clove and I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_**Hello, again! I would like to thank HopeNeverDies for some support and bubblepeace205 for writing my very first review! I have been having trouble coming up with a story line latley and I kinnda need some help! I would be very thankful if you wrote a review or sent a message to my inbox on things to add to the story. I will give you full credit of your help if you gave me a simple idea on what to do next. I would also love it if you wrote me a simple review including either constructive critisizm or just saying you liked it. Thank you for reading and read on!**_


	7. Oops

I woke up to my hands tied behind a tree. My instinct told me to get out of here, but it was usless. I had no upper body strength to break free. I looked around, noticing nobody was up yet. The careers always sleep in, they have no reason to be attacked. I found a sharp rock nearby, so I started to circle the tree to get my hands on it. Instantly, I fell over on my side. My hands were twisted up and I had no idea how to get right side up again. First, I tried to put my feet underneath me and push up. That created pain in my ankles. Then, I tried rocking myself in a sway, hoping to get up at the highest point. Fail. I dont know how people in action movies did it, (yes, i watched Indiantsa Bones in District 1 one night) but I was sure not the flexible type. Finally, I just retreated to wait for help.

A few minutes later, the tension in my hands was released. I spun around to see Cato with the rope in his hands. "Get up. Clove thinks she found someone nearby." He beckoned me to follow. Once we were out of the clearing, we met up with the rest of the tributes in the woods. I guess they weren't sleeping.

We walked into the woods for about 10 minutes until I started to see smoke. Cato raised a hand, indicating for the rest of the Careers (and me) to stay behind.

A few sounds of begging and gruesome sounds later, Cato returns. "Why hasn't the cannon gone off?" someone named Glimmer asks.

"I don't know, she will be dead soon enough," Cato replied. A few seconds passed.

"Still haven't heard a cannon."

Cato shoves a knife in my hand. "You know what, you go do it!"

Intimidation forced me to give him a sly grin and approach the girl. I had to be strong if I still wanted to live. Maybe I could show some enthusiasm...

**Cato's Point of View**

My plan was working. If Loverboy turned his back, that dork from District 3 could sneak up on him. It was all falling into place. The District 3 boy had a knife in his hand, ready to make a kill.

At the last moment, a cannon fired. Loverboy swung back and screamed "I did it!" with the knife still in his hand. The techno dork was in the way of his hands. The knife slashed across his face, leaving a large gash on his cheek. He started screaming like crazy.

Once we got back to camp, we wrapped a bandage across his face. I don't know why the other Careers didn't let him die, we would have to kill him one way or another.

That night, we gave Peecata, whatever his name is, recived a tent. Again, the other careers let him have it. Why did all the tributes this year have to be so stupid? I got a tent to myself since half ot the other careers went out hunting for others. I hope Clove was allright.

_**Hi again! Im sorry this wasnt my funniest chapter, but I've been having a writers block. Even if its small, I need ideas! Send it as a review or to my inbox. If I use your idea, I will state your screen name in the chapter and thank you. About 50 percent of the ideas I get will be please write a review! Thanks!**_


	8. Tough Love

I slept very well that night, knowing that all of the Careers (except Cato) willingly handed over a tent. The only thing I lacked was a toasty sleeping bag, to ward off the freezing air that constantly wrapped itself around me. At least the tent gave me a sence of protection, which it didnt. A Career could rip the fabric in a matter of seconds, leaving me dazed and confused in the hands of death.

I gulped down a sip of water from a nearby canteen and left my tent to start the day. The Careers were still biulding onto the pile mountain thingy. I started to help when I noticed that District 3 boy with a fresh scar on his face pace around the platforms we entered the arena on. He started twisting some screws with his petite hands and after a few minutes, he unloaded a heap of explosives. After an hour, all of the explosives were taken out. The Careers hauled the bombs off to the pile mountain thingy, so I figured I should do my share. I delicatley transported a couple of pounds at a time while the others were taking so much, they had to use their stomach to hold them up. They must not be very fragile, so on my trip back to get more, I gathered up about 10 pounds. Just as I started to walk off, the explosives started smoking. As the Careers noticed, their eyes widened in fear and ran off running and screaming at the top of their lungs. It was total chaos. I didnt want to set them down in case I created a mass explosion, so I just stood there in shock.

A small blast winded my face with great heat. I dropped the bombs. Luckily, the rest of them stayed inactive. Careers slowly crept out from behind trees, gazing at my face. A large wave of laughter swept the area. Glimmer approached me, trying hard to keep a streight face, holding a mirror. Dont ask, I have no idea where she got it from. Girls just seem to pop things from out of their backs. She put it in front of my face.

My whole face was black with ash. The front of my hair stood up in spikes, giving me an impression that really dosnt suit me. "Go wash that off Loverboy, you might see your girlfriend tonight." Cato suddenly appeared behind me, pointing to the lake. I shuffeled off in humiliation.

What did he mean I was going to see my girlfriend? Did he set me up with Katniss? Wow, that would be just splendid!

I scrubbed my face with a rough cloth for 20 minutes untill the ash finally came off. There was still some gray around my eyes, but I tried hard enough. If I managed to scrub it off, my face would become a scarlet red.

Even though it was about 1 in the afternoon, everyone started to take naps. In excitement, (lifting explosives is a bitter job) I hopped over to my tent and fell streight asleep.

When I woke up, it was about 7 at night. The Careers were taking things from the pile mountain thingy and eating it or stuffing it into an already filled backpack. After about 10 minutes past my wake up, everyone started to head into the woods. I followed, knowing they would somehow drag me along. I nibbled on some dried fruit for about 30 minutes untill I realized all I had left were the nasty little plums. I shoved the package into my pocket, feeling tired from all the walking.

Suddenly, the Careers come to a hault. They stared up into a tree, locking their eyes on somthing I couldnt see. Colve whips out a flashlight and shines it on my love. Her hair is in a simple braid, as always , and her jacket has many stains covering it.

"Hows everything with you?" Katniss asks.

I just wanted to scream out my love for her when Cato answers, "Well enough. Yourself?"

Before she can reply, I wiggle my eyebrows to let her know im still on her side. She gives me another Peeta-your-so-stupid-just-being-around-you-made-me-loose-10-IQs look. Katniss turns her attention back to Cato. "Its been a bit warm for my taste. The air is better up here, why dont you come up?"

"I think I will." Cato takes a hold of a low branch and starts to climb. Every so often when he got up to a certain distance, Katniss would just go higher. When Cato was about 30 feet up, his branch broke. Once he hit the ground, he started cursinglike crazy. I was hoping he had broken an arm or butt or face or somthing, but he turned out to be fine. "Oh, let her stay up there. Its not like shes going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

We start to make camp. I tried to ignore the feelings bubbling up inside of me. I let out a deep breath. There could onlybe one victor, and that would have to be mwa. Thankfuly, we all got sleepingbags since we had no need to bring a tent. Once I crawled in, I crashed.

I awoke to a loud humming sound approaching me. I hopped out of the sleeping bag and saw around 100 tracker jackers headed towards the Careers. The others started to realize this too, when Cato shouted, "To the lake, to the lake!" Everyone but Glimmer and the girl from District 4 fled. They had taken the majority of the tracker jackers, but the others followed behind us in persuit. A sharp pain hit my leg. Seconds later, another formed on my arm. I wouldent have time to worry about the stings if I wanted to reach the lake, so I kept running as hard as I could.

I submerged myself into the cool water. It felt great on the stings, but I could still hear a buzz coming from outside. My head rose out of th water just enough to see. The tracker jackers were drifting away, most likley called in by the Gamemakers.

I had to make sure Katniss was safe. I was the first to leave the water. I sped into the trees and headed towards her.

When I spotted her, she was on the ground, sitting besides a lifeless Glimmer with a bow and arrows across her back. My expression turned panicked as I heard feet crashing through the forest. "What are you still doing here?" She gives me a surprised face. "Get up! Get up!" She stands up in a hurry. "Run Katniss, run! Wait, before you leave..." I leaned into her, meaning to kiss her in my final goodbye. Her face suddenly turns pale. Katniss dodges my lips easily and runs away. She couldve have simply made my day (possibly my life) but no.

The next second, the Careers hop into the scene. Cato is speechles as he glares his vemenous eyes into mine.

"Did, did you just..." Anger rises on his face as he pulls out a sword from his belt. Thats when the chase starts.

We ran all the way down a stream, to a section in the arena I didnt know was there. When I started to run out of breath, I tripped over a branch by a large, hollowed out rock. "This is where you die." Cato lunges towards me with great force.

Before I can feel the pain, I black out.

_**Hey! Thanks for your continuous reads with Peeta! My ideas are starting to flow more smoothly now. I already have a plan for the next 2 chapters. In the next chapter, Peeta is going to have his nightmares. Anything could happen! If you have a creepy or weird idea for Peeta to experience, post a review or send me a PM! Reviews make me feel better about myself and can improve my writing. PLEASE, even if its small, a review would make my day! So many of you refuse to when it could only take 2 minutes max. Thanks again and keep reading for upcoming chapters!**_


	9. Dreaming of You

_**Sorry for the change in profile names, but I found iggygriffithslove just didnt suit me. Dont worry, Im still the same person. Im not chained in a dark room while someone else who laughs uncontrollably is writing and taking credit for this. At least, I dont think thats happening.**_

The dreams were horrid.

First, I was baking a beautiful cake. Everyone was looking in the shop, jealous of my skills. I was all like, "Twisty loop!" and "Upside Down Cake Breaking The Laws Of Gravity!" The people were like "Oooh," and "Ahhh," all except for Katniss. Suddenly, the cake turned into an amazingly hot guy with a trident and sea green eyes. The girls outside the shop and I were loving his abs! Then, he spoke, "Katniss is mine, Peeta! Ahhhahhhhaahhhhahhahhahahah!" Katniss stood beside him the next moment. They started making out. It was too much to bear! "Noooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. But that didnt help. It just changed my dream, leaving me with a sickening thought in the pit of my stomach.

I was in a giant kitchen drawer. The forks chased me, trying to stab my legs. I ran for hours, until I reached the land of the spoons. There, they they killed all of the forks for me. I thought I was safe until they showed me a bill with tons of hidden fees! A fog of thick purple gas engulfed me as the dream faded away.

In the next dream, I was a woman! I stepped out of a fancy capital car to reveal my skinny tan legs. When my face came into the world, millions of screams shot against my face. "Pi-ta! Pi-ta!" When did I become bread? Quickley, silence fell over the crowd. I gazed upon my crazed onlookers, fear and shock setteling on their faces. I hear a small voice pop out amongst the others. "Your not a man..." True, my gorgeous blonde hair flowed down my back while I wore a strapless pink top. Then, a riot broke out. People suddenly flung out pitch forks and lit torches from their handbags and what they called "manly purses". I was chased by a mob of angry capital fans as I raced down the streets for hours.

In the blink of an eye, was in a place I didnt bother to look at. All I felt was a sudden urge to slap myself. I was about to hit my face when I had a random mussle spasm and punched Katniss instead. Her face got all red and puffy. She spoke, "Go die in a hole, Peeta." She gives me an evil stare and walks off.

It was that guy that made out with Katniss again. He was in his underpants, offering me a sugar cube. When I declined, scared by his nudeness, he wrapped me in a tight knot of rope within seconds.

I sat bolt upright. That was horrific! I analyzed my surroundings. I was by a river. Katniss was wandering around. I sat up too quickley. I scared her half to death (like usual). She trips over my legs that I still think are womanly and falls on me. Why not make the best of this moment?

I gather Katniss into a deep kiss.

_**Please, please, please review! I cant even tell you how much I want you to! Thanks to VAmellark, just for being there for me. If you have questions for me, please ask! I will try and answer thim in a fanfic and dedicate the question from your username. It cant get any better than that! If you have an idea for my story, post it and if I use it, I will give you credit. Keep looking for my other chapters!**_


	10. Kisses and Sugarbread

When the parachute came down, Katniss jumed back with a shocked expresion, slowly calming it by taking deep breaths. I painfuly rolled over to my side and started looking through the basket.

"BREAD!" I said in a loud scream. I was very hungry.

"Peeta! Dont be that loud! The other tributes could hear us," said Katniss.

**Catos Point of View**

What is that disseased child babbling about this time? I shook my head in distress. Why isn't that mental boy dead yet!

"Clove, we have a major problem here."

She sighed. Clove was tanning under the fake sun, spreading her arms out wide. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses a sponser gave her and her hands caked with blood. "I heard. What, do you want me to go out there and kill him for you?"

Quickly, I replied, "No, no. Not at all, dear."

**Peetas Point of View**

Katniss and I share a quiet lunch. She dosent seem to want to talk right now. Must have been hard, killing people repeatedly. I'll leave her be, for now.

"Ok, Peeta, we got to wash off your leg." Katniss starts by rolling me near the stream. After the first turn, a sharp pain shoots up my back and I let out a noisy cry. "Oops, sorry. I'll be more careful now." That time, she pushed me even harder for 2 spins. I hold back a shout. I cant let her think I'm weak, because I am. I ignore her healing me and I fall asleep for about an hour. When I woke up, It was night. My leg feeled better, so I started crawling around. That still brought pain, but at least I was mobile.

Katniss thinks up this wounderful idea and leads me into a cave. I slump onto the hard, cool floor. With the rest of our food from lunch, we make a decent dinner. Katniss startes taliking to me about her sisters goat, but I didnt listen. All that was required of me is to give a head nod here and a "Uh huh" there. The whole time, I stared at her with loving eyes. Her hair was a beautiful tangled mess. Katniss's lips were bright red and full.

I interupted her story, "Hold that thought." I leaned in and kissed her. We stayed there for a moment, and then she pulled back away from me.

"Ummm, I've got to go, um, take a bath." Shacking, she trembled out of the cave towards the stream. I peek out of the side of the rock, hoping to get a good view.

**Me, the author, screaming my head off in horor and disgust. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH, AH, AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PEETA! YOUR SO GROSS!"**

She bends over the stream and looks like shes... gaging. I think Katniss was trying to throw up. Maybe she had food poisining?

When that failed, she started scraping her toung over and over. She washed it out with water and slowly came back to the caave where I was stationary. "Food poisining?"

"Food poisining? Peeta, what are you... I mean... umm... yea. I did. You know Haymitch, he hates me," she stumbled out.

At that lame joke, I still give her a full hearted laugh when she only gives me a 0.000000005% one.

She lays out her sleeping bag and jumps into it. "Good night Peter. Dont wake me up unless im dead." What? Peter? Why dosent my crush know my name!

I was still laying on the cold floor, while Katniss had a heat retaining sleeping bag. "I'm cold."

"Well, I guess you better fix that."

I had an idea. I scooch into the sleeping bag with her. When Im right besides Katniss, I wiggle my eyebrows and give her a smile. She burries her head in her pillow and releases a muffled scream. She must be excited!

She rolls on her side, facing away from me. I try to stay awake so I could make conversation with her, but I'm out in the next 2 minutes. Being me is hard work.

When I wake up, I find the sleeping bag gone. I hurt as I stumble out of the cave, looking for my love. I notice Katniss with her sleeping bag, strapped high in a tree.

For the next few days, Katniss tends to my wounds, I disgust her in a way i don't notice, she walks away, Haymitch sends me a loaf of bread that takes me 20 seconds to eat, I kiss Katniss, repeat. My leg was getting worse, and Katniss barley keeps me alive. She says shes staying to help me just because of Haymitch's angerment issues. But I know the real reason why shes staying. Katniss loooooooves me. Shes just playing hard to get.

One night, after seeing no faces in the sky, a booming voice echoes across the arena. Claudius Templesmith (who Katniss informed me as) invites us to a feast. If Katniss goes, she can fix my leg. Well, it cant get any better than that!

"Katniss! You gotta go get that for me! I neeeeeed it!"

She shakes her head and sighes. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yaaaaay! Do you need me to go hunt for you?"

"No, Peeta. You will get yourself tangled up in your own snare. I wont come to retrive you and another tribute will kill you."

Wow. Thats harsh. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Good."

A sliver parachute drops outside the cave. Katniss walks over and unwraps it. A glass vial layed in her hand. She dips her long shaking finger in and tastes it.

"What in the world do I need this for?" She glances over at me and mumbles, "The longer hes not talking to me, the better."

"Here, Peeta," She says in a kind voice, "Drink this! It tastes like... um... sugar bread. Yummys."

"SUGAR BREAD!" I gulp down the whole thing and fall back onto the floor, even though I was still sitting. "Hehehe. There are birdies in my head!"

"Ummm, yea. There are. Go to sleep, Peeta, before you injure yourself."

"AHHHHH! The birdies are poking me! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Peeta, settle down. Ummm, your in a field and, ummm, Im there with you and-"

"Hehehehe! Katniss! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Peeta, just go to-"

_**Hi! I realize you must be bored with my little notes at the end, because I am too. Blah, Blah, Blah, review, dadadoo, I'll give you credit, zippity zay, depression ( just kidding) ect. If you have read all of my stories**__, __**you know what I was going to say above. Well, keep reading!**_


	11. Foxfur

My leg felt better when I woke up. While my eyes were still closed, I wobbled it around. It was still a little bit tender, but good enough to walk. I sat up and opened my eyes. Katniss's head lay on my good leg in an exhausted position. She must have been worn out by the time she got back. I lightly comb my fingers through her matted hair for hours. I decided to let her sleep.

When Katiss's wakes up, her eyes dart to my face. She lets out a short yell and bolts up to a sitting position. "Oh, ummm, hi Peeta. What are you..." Katniss looks at my fingers still stuck in her tangled hair. She gingerly takes my hand out of her hair, while shaking with a still shocked face.

"Why did you scream?"

"Ohhh, Im, ummmm, hungry! Yes, very very hungry."

"Yea, me too. If only we didnt finish the rest of our meal last night..."

She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. The next second, her lips meet mine. I wanted her to stay, but it only lasted half a second. Katniss jumps out of my desperate arms and gazes out of the cave for several minutes into the night time rain. She lets out a faint moan.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Just, ummmm, checking for other tributes. Nope, nobodys there! Ahehe. He." She gives me a weak smile. "Why dont you rest up, Peeta? Lets go hunting when you wake up."

Ooooh! Another chance to get closer to her. "That would be great." I lay my head on Katniss's knee, only to get it shruged off. I fall asleep.

Katniss awakes me when the sun creeps up past the fake horizon. She hands me a packet of dried fruit and lets me eat it. After a couple minutes, we head off into the forest.

We (meaning Katniss with a few encouraging words from me) hung a few snares in the trees. "Peeta, go look for berries. Im going to hunt."

"Aey aye!"

She frowns at me. "Just dont make any noise when you stomp around." Painfuly, I let her do her own thing. Okay, I've got to make her proud, I think to myself. I walk around for a few minutes, eyeing for any type of bush. At last I found one. I noisly start sprinting over, until I find myself upside down.

I look up at my ankle to find one of Katniss's traps tied around me. Great. How delighted she must be. I was about to call out for help when a pair of eyes pops out from behind a tree. It looks at me for a second and then speaks, "Are those berries edible?"

I think for a moment, trying to find a loophole in the sentence without luck. "I'll tell you if you get me down from here."

It pauses for a moment. "Deal."

I know I shouldnt be talking to things I cant trust, (especialy in the Hunger Games) but Katniss cant know about my little accident. "Okay, I was about to gather those berries." Truth is, I had no idea what those things were. I would know to check back with Katniss and make sure their safe before eating more than... 8.

A skinny, athletic looking girl walks out into my view. What did Katniss call her, Foxfur? I can see why, looking at this 15 year old girl that dosnt shave. And I thought I had bad hair problems...

The blood is starting to rush to my head when Foxfur scampers over and fills her backpack full of the berries. Once she finished, she looks me over, toe to head (well, I'm upside down). She shakes her head in an annoyed expression and cuts the rope holding onto my foot with her only knife.

I fall to the ground and hit my head with a thud. I sit up, but when I start to look for the girl, shes out of sight.

I whistle my four note call to Katniss, and I get a response the next moment coming from down the river. Katniss shouldnt be too far away.

I was thinking about having a dramatic reuniting scene with Katniss when I hear a giant boom. Without intention, I started walking towards the area where Foxfur just left. There, through the trees, I see a limp body on a patch of grass. When I spin around to escape the horrors of my life, Katniss greets me with a curious and disgusted, as always, look. I suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, Katniss! She couldve lived! I shouldve checked the berries with you first. Its all my fault!" I burry my head into her shoulder and tightly wrap my arms around her.

"Peeta, she had to die sooner or la-"

"Oh, the splendid life she couldve lived! All thanks to me!" Tears were streaming down my face. Unlike my normal self, I leap away from my love and clutch Foxfur. I could barley breathe from all of the mucus in my nose.

"Peeta, you idiot, move!" Slowly, I start to become airborne. I look up and see the crane from the hovercraft pulling Foxfur up, along with me grasping on. A sharp electric pulse coarses through me as I fall a few feet to the ground.

I watch as Foxfur disapears into the hovercraft. I was about done crying when Katniss said, "Peeta, its the Hunger Games. I you wanted to live, she was going to have to die." That brought an another round of bawling.

Katniss leads me back to the cave and tells me to rest up, even though I just woke up 3 hours ago. I sit up in the sleeping bag for about an hour, and Katniss starts moaning towards the end of that time period. "Are you hungry, Peeta?" I nod my head and choak back a sniffle. She gets up and pours what looks like the remainder of of a small glass vial into a bottle of water. I wasnt exactaly sure because she was doing it behind her back. Katniss approaches me cautiously. "Peeta, dont drink too much of this." I think I hear her mutter, "last time" and she shakes her head.

I take a small sip. Suddenly, I feel very hyper. I want to go home and jump up and down and up and down on a couch and kiss Katniss and run a triple marathon and braid Katniss's hair while swimming and-

_**If you dont get the ending, Peetas knocked out by the "sugar water". I'm sorry for not writing latley! I've been having another writers block. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Thank you so much for the comments, especially to **_**HopeNeverDies**_**,**_** KP4EVER**_**, and **_**xundercoverxblondex. **_**Your comments keep me writing! If you would like to add a piece to the story, just put it in a comment! I will always keep and open mind of your idea and I will give thanks in this little section. Also, I've created a community. Its called Finnaly Free of SYOT. Stories about anything but SYOT and ofcourse, they're approved by mwa. I have a confession to make. Im not making a fool of Peeta just for the story. I actually hate him. But Im not team Peeta or team Gale. Im 100% team Finnick. But that wont work out for a couple of reasons... Just thought you would like to know that. Submit a comment with whatever team your on. By the time I put my next chapter out, I will take the votes and give you the result. Your options are: team Peeta, Gale, or my favorite, team Finnick! Keep reading!**_


	12. Ginger

_**Not as many people as I thought has sighned up for a team yet. You might of not read to it, because it was at the very end of my long, dreadful note in chapter 11. If you didnt, you can sign up for team Peeta, Gale, or Finnick. Its gonna be kind of like the Edward Jacob thing, but better! Please take the time and answer my question. It will be posted next chapter.**_

I wake up, just like my usual daily routine starts.

"Peeta, you were mumbling in your sleep about Ginger. Can you tell me about her please," Katniss's voice asks me in an excited voice.

I sit up and wipe the hair out of my face. "Ginger is a spice."

"Oooooh! So shes a bad one!"

"Yea, I guess you could call ginger that..."

"Where dose Ginger live?"

"In the cupboard in my room."

"Is that supposed to mean your parents dont know about her?"

"Well, I do pull ginger out somtimes and have a midnight snack... But dont tell my parents! They dont approve of me doing that past 9 o'clock. I had a dream last night about ginger. Tasty. I have been missing my late night ginger since the reaping."

Katniss's mouth hung open. "Wow, I didnt know that about you, Peeta."

"Wait, why do you keep saying 'she' and 'her'? Ginger dosent have a gender."

"Ewwwwww! So its a he-she?"

"Katniss, what are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about a commom household spice."

"Oh, I thought you finally had a girlfriend. Mabey somthing more."

"Katniss, you'll always be _my _girlfriend. You dont have to worry about others getting between us. You and I are inseparable." I thought I didn a preety nice job on that sentence. Very moving. I bet someone could write a romance novel about us, so much love and drama included. And everyone would _tell their friends _about it.

"Ummm, yea, lets go with that." Once again, another terrified look crosses her face.

"Why are you so scared?"

"... I think... the waters drained form the stream. We need to head upward towards the Cornucopia by the lake. Lets get moving. NOW."

"But, but," I stammered, "I just woke up!"

"Victory awaits us, Peeta." Katniss drags the sleeping bag out from under me and hauls her bag onto her back. I get up to my feet and follow her out of the cave. Once we leave, I notice the stream full of gleaming water."

"Katniss," I inform her, "the stream is ful-"

"ITS POISONOUS!"

Never deny a girls instinct. They have magical powers.

_**I know, short, but good. Please tell me what you thought about the whole 'Ginger' bit. I know you were laughing beyond measure. You cant hide it from me. Dont forget to sign up for teams!**_


	13. The Other Side of Haymitch

Katniss and I walk over to the Cornucopia at a slow pace. She seems tired, so I decide to stay with her pace. We walk for about an hour until Katniss can't take it anymore. She flops to the ground and lays on her back, arms spread out wide.

"What's wrong?"

Katniss wets her lips and answers, "Peeta, I'm thirsty. I didn't get any water before it turned... _poisonous_." She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"Well, maybe Haymitch could give us some! I'm a little parched myself, I haven't had water since I went to bed."

"Peeta, the games are down to you, me, and Cato. Everything is pricy. Plus, knowing Haymitch, he won't have the common sense to recognize were in need."

"Right. Well, we could at least try."

Katniss and I agree on the plan and start jumping up and down, looking into the sky yelling Haymitch's name. Hopefully, Cato isn't anywhere close enough to hear our desperate cry.

**Haymitch's Point of View**

My eyes are tired from looking at the screen monitor for so long. All Peeta dose is sleep, and it's not very fun to watch him do that for 3 hours with no break from the Gamemakers. Those people really need to have some type of shift system, where someone works for 7 hours and then I come in for 45 minutes, tops.

The monitor shows Katniss growing impatient, twiddling her thumbs and looking over to the sleeping lump. It looks like she's about to wake him up when I hear the door to my small office open. I make a quick turn in my swivel chair to find Almos standing in the door frame with his dirty blonde hair in the way of one of his big green eyes. Almos is my assistant. He can be annoying at times, but I do get to boss him around.

I was about to make him go get me some food before he drags me into one of his long conversations with his fast-paced lips, but I decide to let him talk. Sometimes he has some gossip worth sharing. Almos opens his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closes it as his head turned to the screen. "Peeta's finally waking up."

I look over my shoulder. Wow, Almos was telling the truth. That's a first. I turn up the volume on the speakers.

"Peeta, you were mumbling in your sleep about Ginger. Can you tell me about her please?"

"Ginger is a spice."

Almos and I start cracking up throughout the whole Ginger scene. When it's over, we continue to laugh uncontrollably for the next minute.

Still chuckling to myself, I tell Almos, "I once had a Ginger. She would always lick my face. She was golden!"

Almos stops laughing and looks me straight in the eye. "Haymitch… What are you _talking_ about?"

"Oh, yea. I once had a Golden Retriever dog."

"Aww, I love dogs! My parents won't let me have one though… Can I come over and see her?"

"Wait, you still live with your parents? Almos, your _22_!"

"Ummm, no, I live by myself... " I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, fine, but can I still see Ginger?"

"Yea, about that. Ginger isn't alive anymore…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did that happen?"

"… Uhh… Hey, look at the monitor!"

Almos is so gullible. All Katniss is doing is lying on the ground, limbs spread out. Huh. Must be showing off her "prettiness" to Peeta.

Almos's face perks up. "Ohh, I remember what I came here for now!" I mute the volume on the screen and turn my chair around to Almos. "Destry's retiring."

"No. Way."

"Ohh, yea. She's going on a cruise around some weird place called the 'Gulf of Mexico'. What is a Mexico, anyways?"

"No idea." Sometimes, ranting about the pitiful talk of the Capital news can be entertaining. Almos and I talk about Destry for the next couple of minutes until I shoo him out of my office by ordering him to fetch me a cup of water.

I spin back around to the monitor and put the volume back on. I hear a loud smack as Katniss slaps her forehead. She's standing up now. I guess plan impress Pita didn't work out that well.

**Peeta's Point of View**

Katniss thumps her hand on her head. Why didn't Haymitch see us?

"I told you it would never work, Katniss." I say, shaking my head and waving my index finger at her, like scolding a young child.

"Peeta, you were the one who suggested it. I told you it wouldn't work." Katniss rolls her eyes and continues to walk. Darnet. Well, that plan didn't work out.

Katniss and I are halfway towards the Cornucopia when I pause. A golden flower grows from the ground surrounded by grass. A sniffle protrudes from my nose.

Katniss paces back to where I'm standing. "Peeta, what are you doing?"

I try to keep back my tears, but they escape the barrier. "Oh, Katniss! That was the color, (sniff), of my dog!"

"Your do-, wait, what! Peeta, We've been in the Hunger Games for 2 weeks now, and you think of your dog at this moment?"

"Well, my dog was stolen a couple of months ago. Her name was Ginger. She was a Golden Retriever. One day, I let her out in the front yard. All of the sudden, this old creepy dude came up to her! He started to pet Ginger and say mumbled words to her. I didn't get a good look at him since I ran inside, screaming."

Katniss glances in my direction. "Coward." She walks off.

Still crying in a small way, I follow her. "Do I need to slap you, Peter?" Katniss says as she spins on her heels.

"No," I reply, letting go of a small sniffle at the same time.

She slaps my face. Katniss keeps walking towards the Cornucopia.

We hike uphill through the forest for another 30 minutes. I start to see a glimmer of water sparkling in the sun. From that point, we both start sprinting towards the lake.

Katniss dives into the cool water as I still try to keep up with her. She is much faster than me. Once I reach the lake, I place a small part of my foot into the water. It's freezing. Katniss notices the look of discomfort on my face before I do. "Buff up, bread."

At that moment, Cato dramatically walks into view, his eyes filled with dread and hatred. He first notices my face and growls. Then, Katniss emerges from the water, shaking the water droplets from her shiny hair. Cato's face goes pale when he catches her eyes. "Katniss, your with, _him?_" He shoots me a disgusted look. _**Me, the author, saying I'm trying to make a soap opera scene here.**_

"Cato, it's not what you think. Even Wheat-a here has more brain cells than you." Wait, was that a compliment or offense?

"Come with me, Katniss," Cato says in a devious voice. "It could be like Twilight, but without all that Jacob stuff and… _Vampires._" He shudders at the thought.

"Whats a Twilight?" Katniss and I say that at the same time.

"Oh, yea, movie, District 12, never mind." I have to protect Katniss is all I can think.

"BREAD POWERS, ACTIVATE!" I run, yelling at the top of my lungs, towards Cato. Before I can even hit him in the thigh, he whips out a knife and cuts a small line in my arm. I retreat back to hiding behind Katniss. When she realizes how close I am to her, she shuffles forward a meter. Blood is seeping out of my arm at a slow, constant rate. Trying to be casual, I wipe it off on my shirt. Katniss catches me doing that and gives me a small, "Eww."

Suddenly, mutant wolf children leap out from the tall grasses and race at us. Katniss and I charge into the mouth of the Cornucopia and up to the top of the horn.

"It's okay, Katniss," I comfort her, "I bravely saved you from that monster of a child."

Katniss looks at me in disbelief.

_**Yes, I realize Peeta can't afford a dog. Get over it. So sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been busy with other things. If you didn't sign up for teams in the last chapter, PLEASE do now! Not enough people responded to get an accurate result. You don't even have to log in to support your team! Not the best ending, I know, but I needed a cutoff point. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, put it in a review (along with your team). I will put your name in the fanfic if I use the idea fully or even in an altered way. Your help is greatly appreciated! Keep reading!**_


	14. The Other Side of Gale

Team Updates: (I will continue to update this every chapter)

Finnick:4

Peeta:3

Gale:0

Since nobody really seems to like Gale right now, I thought I would make fun of him this chapter. (Many of you write reviews, and I thank you for that, but you dont put in a team! Just answer that if you havent already, please!)

**Gale's Point of View**

My mom, Hazelle, calls me from my room, threatining me with the old "I'll call the capitol" thing she dose. Why, I wonder, dose the Capitol force us to watch other kids kill eachother? Anyways, I really didn't want my family to see me right now. I wasn't too depressed, but bad enough to make Hazelle a little timid around me, her own son.

I go out into the living room to see Hazelle sitting in the chair with Posy in her lap. I flop onto the couch, taking up all of the cushions. Rory and Vick hobble into the room and lay on the floor, having nowhere else to sit. They won't attempt to come on the couch when I'm on it because they know the responce they will get. The television's already on. I start to stretch out to relive some of the day's stress, when he appears on the screen. I can remember the time I met him a month before the reaping.

_**Flashback**_

I was home alone when a knock on the boomed through the house. I was hesitant at first, but then I realized nobody in their right mind would kindly ask to rob someone else's property.

"Peter Mellark?" I shoot at him.

Peeta's eyes look into my gaze of disgust. "Its Peeta."

"Whatever."

He looked taken aback, but then continued in an embarrassed way. "Well, because your Katniss's cousin and all, I thought I had to ask for permission before, I, um, asked Katniss out." Okay, that was before the Hunger Games, so I have no idea how Peeta got the cousin thing in his mind.

"Eww, no! Your such a dork, Penelopie!" He looked surprised by my answer, like he was expecting me to say 'Shes single and ready to mingle!'. "Plus, you stole my sandwich when I was young. And I was still older than you. Its not supposed to be way!"

"It looked yummy!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to belive you didn't have and sandwiches and the bakery."

He had to think for a moment. "I was hungry!"

"Yea, I live in District 12 as well," I spat at him.

In the end, I told Peeta to get lost in District 13 and slammed the door on him.

_**Current Time**_

I give a couple of chuckles the first two times the Ginger scene play, but it becomes an annoyance when the Gamemakers decide to repeat it over and over again for the 16th time. Ceasar Flickermans in the the middle of saying "17th times a charm!" when the Capitol seal cuts him off and the television returns to it's daily District 13 report. Ginger used up all the time they had planned I guess.

_"THANK YOU!"_ I shout into the air. I stride into my room and slam the door shut behind me. I look on my shabby desk and see my little voodoo doll imported from District 4 on it. A week ago, I colored the red hair and green eyes with a black Sharpie, so it sort of resembles Katniss. Besides it, a small wooden cup with with razor sharp pencils in it stands quite weakly. I pretend the pencils are arrows, Katniss could kill somebody with them, if she tried really really hard. For seven hours.

"Oh Katniss," I speak to the 2 inch doll, but mostly directed to myself, "how can you put up with Peeta?" I look dead into the beady eyes, but when it dosent respond, I stamp my foot in frustration. I try to push my way through a window I drew with a Sharpie on the wall a few hours ago, but it dosent work for some strange reason. The world dosen't make sence anymore.

I know Hazelle wouldn't want me going outside at night, but all I have to do is bardge into Rory and Vick's room and use their real window. They didn't even look at me as I climb through, I do this quite often. Once I'm out of the house, I wonder why I wanted out in the first place. For no purpose, I head down towards the shops. On my way, a girl stops me in my tracks. She has long flowing blackish-brown hair with brown eyes. Her legs are tall and lanky, but I still tower over her. She's in one of my classes at school

"Gale," Jempa says while looking into my face with her ever-so-sweet expression, "how hard this must be for you with this whole Katniss thing." She gets closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. This was getting awkward. I barley knew Jempa. Was that even her name?

I look into her eyes with confusion, even though I already knew what was going on. "Katniss is a survivor... I think."

"Well, if shes not," Jempa starts to wrap her arms around my waist. Before she clutches onto me and ruins my life, I bolt out of her desperate hands and run away, screaming as I go. The only safe place I know is the Hob.

I burst into the rickety old doors of the Hob and crash into a horrifying sight. Behind a counter stands Greasy Sae with a mini skirt and a "shirt" that shows most of her belly. It's like those District 1 women in our textbooks at school. Apperently, those are the only pictures they can get of District Oneans these days.

"Would you like some puppy soup, honey?" She says in an old croaky voice. I run away screaming again for two reasons: 1. The outfit. 2. I have a strange feeling I know who that "puppy" was. The dog didn't look too healthy last time I saw it...

I knew I wasen't going back home or to the market, so Katniss's house is the only safe place left. I enter and see Mrs. Everdeen and Prim with their blue eyes looking through some old book together while I shout "I'm staying here for a while!" I sprint into Katniss's old room and collapse on the bed, trying to slow down my breathing. When I do, I walk over to the wall and start pounding my head against it at a constant pace. I don't know how long I do that for, and I don't care. After some time, a knock comes to the door. I don't answer it, but continue to hurt myself.

A shakey version of Prim shuffles into the room, duck tail and all. "Ummm, Hazelle came over a little bit ago, and uh, asked when the last time you saw your therapist because-"

"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE, WORLD!" Prim hurries out of the room about halfway through my mood swing. All that shouting made me tired. I fall face first onto the floor by Katniss's bed. Just curiosity made me turn my head to peek under her bed. What I found left my jaw hanging.

_**What did Gale find that he made such a fuss about? Put your idea in a review and I will use one of them (or a couple) in the next chapter. I'll put your name in this little part of the fanfic! Just don't do anything inappropriate, because I know thats what all of you are thinking right now. Dose anyone have any ideas for my next chapter that wraps up book 1? (don't worry, the story will go on) Also, sorry I didn't get this chapter out any sooner. Somehow, my work didn't save and I had to redo this. Thanks to reviewers hazelnat13413, AlenaAbernanthy, and Oobay. The more you review, the more I'll write! (I'll try to update very soon, summer break starts soon and I will have tons of time on my hands!) Keep updated!**_


	15. Don't Forget Your Life

_**Team Stats**_

_**Peeta: 6**_

_**Finnick: 4**_

_**Gale: 0**_

_**Haymitch: 1?**_

It's so romantic, Katniss and I, sitting, _alone,_ at the top of a giant Cornucopia. The only downside is the sounds of human flesh being ripped apart piece by piece by mutant wolf children that have a strong desire to kill you and dominate the world right below our feet...

Katniss, pressed against the opposite side of the horn as me, finally groans after about 1 hour of our silence, "I'm tiiiirrred."

"Well, why don't you just come over here, lean your head on me, and simply fall asleep?" I ask in an endearing voice while wiggling my eyebrows at the same time.

An scared look crosses her face. "Uhh, never mind. I'm awake." I give her a confused expression, but she refuses to meet my gaze.

30 minutes later, she falls asleep, not an inch closer to me than before. I think she forgot my offer.

For hours, I sit at the top of the Cornucopia, waiting for Cato to finally kick the bucket. When the sun starts to rise without a cannon blast, I rub my hand against Katniss's side to gently wake her up. At first her face is alarmed, but it looks provoked as she throws my arm away from her.

"Is he not dead yet?" Katniss says. It's more of a statement than a question.

"Still thrivin'."

Without hesitation, she pulls an arrow from her quiver, loads it in her bow, releases, and a cannon blast follows it up a moment later.

"Why," I ask, "did you not do that earlier?"

She shrugs. "I guess I just wasn't really in the mood for it."

We slide down the horn, expecting to hear trumpets of completion. Nothing comes to my ears except the huffing of my breath.

Instantly answering my question I was about to blurt out, a booming voice falls over the arena. "Greetings, final contestants! Apparently, the rule book says we can only have one Victor." All of that is followed by a long lasting malicious laugh. Suddenly the voice is dead serious compared to the previous gratification. "Let the Games begin."

Before anything of suicide is to be spoken out of Katniss's mouth, which I'm pretty sure she was about to do, I stop her there. "Katniss, I love you! I love you so much, I will even die for you by taking off my tourniquet!" I reach down to unwrap it, but all that's on my leg is a huge gash with dried blood all over it.

"What, what, wha-" I stumble. "When did that happen!"

Her expression is perplexed. "Peeta, when was there ever a tourniquet?"

"When you mended me!"

"Peeta, its a chunk of dead meat. How would I be able to fix that? It needs to be amputated."

"Well..." I said, lost for words, "How could I have came from the stream all the way to over here without one?"

"Very loudly and painfully."

"How did I forget that?"

"How could you _not_ forget that! Your Peeta!"

I fix my eyes at no particular point in the horizon, oblivious to whatever Katniss is doing, and stare. And stare. And stare. Questioning my sanity. And stare.

Katniss taps me on the shoulder, releasing me from my trance, and mutters into my ear, " I'm only doing this because of the bread and Haymitch would murder me in my sleep if I killed you." She slips a berry into my hand. It looks like the one Foxfur stole, but seems tasty enough to me!

**Gales Point of View**

I block the majority of the television from my family with my face, praying the worst will come to Peeta.

My family seems taken aback as I yell, "CHOKE ON THE BERRY, PEETA! DIE! DIE! DIE! MWAHAHA!"

**Peetas Point of View**

"Stop! Spit it out!" A rushed voice blasts into the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present, the Victors of District 12!"

The berry was pretty tasty for a moment, but I guess if a Gamemaker tells you to do something, you better do it.

The live cheer of the crowd explodes out of the speakers invisible to us, and a hovercraft appears above of Katniss and I. I step onto one of the two ladders before us and freeze in place. I'm about to walk into the hovercraft, but instead I collapse on the floor, unconscious.

Off and on I wake up, but it was probably about the 4th time when I actually comprehend whats going on around me. I'm in a small room. To the side of my bed is a whole bunch of monitors hooked up to me, lined with colorful buttons. I'm about to go crazy and start pressing them all, when I notice the restraints all over my body. I'm dressed in a loose, white shirt with matching pants that are knee higth. That's when I notice a giant hunk of plastic and metal attached to my right leg.

I start freakin' out. "OH MY GOSH! I'M TURNING INTO A ROBOT! HELP!HELP! HELP!" My mom always said robots weren't real,but I guess I just proved her. A sudden jolt runs through my body, and I fall asleep again.

The next time I am awake, a lady with long, dark brown, curly hair waits by my bedside with a tray containing a bowl of tomato soup and crackers. Distracted, I look at my leg.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M TURNI-" Before I start another spazam again, the woman forcefully puts a rubber gloved hand over my mouth while the other tightens my restraints.

"Peeta," she tells me in a calm voice, "You are not a robot. It is a prosthetic leg, making up for the amputated part." Amputate? What! Am I a limbless freak now? Holey cow, this is serious chiz. She explains to me how I will need more time of bed rest until Effie Trinket will show me how to use it. Great. Because everyone knows how wonderful Effie is when it comes to "helping".

She leaves me there with my meal, me being unsure if it's breakfast, lunch, dinner, or 4th meal. Either way, I scarf it down in a second just to fall back asleep in a couple of minutes.

The last time I wake up, I see Katniss, a syringe in hand, right next to my arm. I looks like shes about to plunge it into my flesh when when I yell out, "What are you doing!"

Her eyes widen. Katniss stands there for a moment, then scurries off without an answer.

_**How dose Peeta forget something important? No idea. Why dose Katniss spare Peeta, then choose to kill him later? Still no clue. Yes, I realize Katniss wanted to kill him with a needle in Catching Fire, but I thought it would be more humerus if I added that into the first book. The only two suggestions on what Gale found was a shrine to Peeta (Peetakatniss3) and a picture of Katniss and Peeta kissing (KatPee). I didn't like them too much, knowing my hatred for Peeta, but at least they reviewed. Thanks to sassyk100 for the nice review. And for the teams, vote Finnick! You know you love him! Please review! More chapters will come out soon!**_

QUICK!_ WRITE A REVIEW! WHOEVER WRITES THE NEXT REVIEW (CONTAINING NO LESS THAN 20 CHARACTERS) WILL BE AWARDED A SPOT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL BE THE 50TH REVIEW! I'm not trying to be pushy with the no 20 characters or less thing, I just don't think they deserve it if all they put is "good" or "iheknva"**  
**_


	16. Reunite

**Team Stats:**

**Peeta: 7**

**Finnick: 5**

**Gale: 1**

**Haymitch: 3**

**I'm starting to get a little worried about everyone's mental health, considering Haymitch has more of a chance than Gale dose in winning this little thing I have going on here.**

**_I have just started a new forum called "Finding Your Inner Tribute". It has many different topics so far (and more to come), so I ask you to visit it, Please!_  
**

Did I just see what I thought I saw? I bet it was just a hallucination, those Capitol drugs must be messed up some way or another...

Effie's by my bed when I wake up from what I think was a dream. She stands there with a clipboard in hand and her hair that looks like a kid stuck a bag of fuchsia cotton candy on her head. I notice my restraints are gone.

"Hello, Peeta!" she starts. "I'm so glad your not dead! Now, let us figure out how to work that thing on your leg." Effie pulls a small booklet from her clipboard and flips through it. "Huh, this is all in Spanish! How am I supposed to read this!"

"Soooo, your saying you have no clue whatsoever on how I'm supposed to walk?" I ask her.

"Well, of course not! Who do you think I am, Einstein? Just try standing. I'm sure it will all work out sooner or later..."

That's not very reassuring, but I guess I have no other choice. I spin around in my bed, swinging my legs over the side. It takes me about 30 attempts to stand until Effie blurts out, "We don't have all day! It's 3 o'clock now, you need to be with your prep team at 4:30, and I have a massage to get to at 4:26. And if I'm not there in time-" She rapidly starts scribbling things on her clipboard, flipping through hundreds of dull yellow pages, until she's back at the front sheet of paper. "- it will backfire on my whole life, causing my birthday party to be 47 seconds later then planned, my dinner reservations I have in a month from now to be moved back 1 hour and 3 minutes, and a baby I might possibly have in 6 years from now to be 17 days, 9 hours , 58 minutes, and 44.56 seconds late, exactly." Heavily, he breathes in and out. "So you see, Peeta, I can't. Be. Late!"

Whoa, that was a lot to take in at once. Having a motivation, I successfully stand on two legs. "Huzzah!" I shout.

An evil grin crosses Effie's face. She pokes me while saying "Bother!" I fall back down.

"What was that for!"

"Good times..." she says, shaking her head and staring off into the distance.

Right before 4:30, I'm finally walking around the room, wielding a cane, with ease. Rushing, Effie leads me around the building until she throws me in the hands of my prep team and leaves without another word. My prep team encases me in their arms, almost suffocating me. They all mutter words of excitement then start getting me ready. Like before, I ignore everything they do to me. I just listen to their interesting stories. In the end, I'm wearing a yellow shirt with black slacks and a casual black pair of shoes. They guide me into the training arena, where I find a huge wall separating my love and I.

My prep team first arrives on the stage above me, followed by Effie, Portia and Cinna, and Haymitch, who gets at least 5 minutes of applause. Suddenly I'm rising, my platform going up. Then there's Katniss a few meters away from me, smiling a million times more than usual. She runs up to me and flings her arms around my neck. I hug her back, and we start kissing. About 10 minutes in, Caesar taps me on the shoulder. Enjoying the moment, I shove him away from us. The crowd starts cheering even louder than before. Apparently Haymitch starts getting annoyed, so he shoves us onto a small, red, velvet, love seat. I kick off my shoes and lean my head against Katniss's side. She seems wary for a moment, but then plasters a fake smile onto her face and snuggles up against me.

We watch the reruns of the Games. I seemed so manly the whole time! Except for the parts where I was running away and being healed...

Many bows follow the video, then Katniss and I are dragged over to the presidents mansion to attend the Victory Banquet. I'm about to start stuffing my mouth with food like a hamster, but every single sponsor takes hold of Katniss and I for pictures. Whenever we can escape our paparazzi, another random person we don't know steals us again for signing. Katniss keeps hold of my hand the whole night, and I happily do the same.

The moment I arrived on that stage, it seemed as if Katniss was happier, actually wanting to be near me. I have no problem with that at _all_, its just very... Odd of her. Whatever, I shall take full advantage of this moment none the less!

It's morning now, the sun coming out from under the horizon. Katniss and I limp back to our rooms in the Training Center. I want to go see Katniss, but Haymitch tosses me into my room and lock the door behind me. Rude. It doesn't matter that much anyways, because I fall asleep right after.

_**I know, you all must be getting tired of the chapters ending with sleep. Sorry. And yes, I realize this chapter wasn't too funny. It was basically just a filler, connecting the chapters together. The real winner of the 50th review was supposed to be **__**itta**__**, but never mind that. I would like to give the award to **__**Tybee10 **__**for writing **__**6 BIG FAT REVIEWS!**__** I respect all the other reviewers, but that made my day. Or week. Huzzah! Confetti litters the ground as I walk onstage to present Tybee10 a giant check with $0 on it! Congratz! The user also reviewed another one of my story's so double hooray! Beat that, all of you other people! And thanks to **__**CarolN'VAmellark **__**and **__**Oobay**__** for making a reappearance. ; ) Keep reading!**_


	17. The Return of the Buttons

Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Today is the first time I'm going to get to see Katniss since we departed the train back from the Capitol. That day was very strange, her cousin kept staring at me maliciously. Also, when I walked Katniss back to her house and she was right at the door, she shoved me back a couple of feet and locked the door behind her, twice. But of course, it just had to be a moodswing; the Hunger Games were very stressful.

My prep team will be here in a few hours, and I have nothing to do until then. My parents and brothers are currently working at the shop and will come back home in the evening, long after I set off on the Victory Tour.

When the desperate idea to keep me busy comes to mind, I leap up the stairs and into my spacious room. A basket on my bedside table holds an abandon, crumpled up piece of paper, no bigger than a decimeter long. I snatch it up and walk back downstairs, running up them was all the physical activity I needed in a day, right?

Once downstairs, I stand by the cream colored telephone placed in every Victor's home on the wall, the curly wire hanging off the phone. I unfold the paper. It says: _Effie Trinket 83457-556-120-8770.__** (I made that extra long so it can't be an actual phone number.)**_

I take a deep breath, and put my finger by the button, ready to punch it.

"I wouldn't try the button thing again, if I were you."

An extremely high pitched scream emits from me and I spin around to face the living room. There, lying on the couch, is a softly chuckling Haymitch. "Well, that scream was a little bit high for you."

"H- H-," I stammer, "How did you know about my problem with buttons in the Capitol?" _**(Remember?)**_

Haymitch weaves his eyebrows in a way that is partially intimidating. "I have my resources." That scares me, then he says, "Well go on, call whoever your trying to call!"

I gulp and then punch in the number on the paper in front of me. The voice I hear is extremely loud, like I put it on speaker.

"Would you like to buy some pot!" Haymitch can hear it from where he's lounging, and starts grinning.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I timidly ask.

"Well, I know _your_ Peeta, but who am _I?"_

Slamming the phone down on the receiver with all my might, Haymitch goes out into a full riot of laughter. He stands up and saunters over towards me. "Here, let me do this for you." He yanks Effie's number out of my hand, smirks at the name, then dials the exact same number I did and hands me the phone.

Before the first ring is heard, an overly-cheery shriek blasts into my ear. "Peeta! I knew you would call! I even have you on speed dial! Your number 4402."

"Oh, um, hi Effie. I just called to spare some time and-"

"Okay! But I only have 1 hour and 7 minutes to give until I have to be at some weird kids house for the Victory To-" She stops abruptly. "I mean, until I'm at your house to get you ready for the Victory Tour!"

"Soooo, Effie, what do you want to talk about?"

Well, apperently everything. Miniature ponies, sporks, undesirable nose hair, annoying teenagers, why Voldemort doesn't have a nose, the lollipop factory making 3.27% less lollipops this year, you name it. She finally says she has to go when she's arriving at my house. I don't even get to put the phone back on the receiver before she comes flying through the doorway, prep team and all.

"Peeta!" She exclaims, embracing me into an way too tight hug. "It's been so long since I've talked to you!" Yes, yes it has.

_43 minutes later_

"Come on people, move it! We have exactly 1 minute, 39 seconds and a quarter until we have to get this kid," she points at me, "outside for the beginning of the Victory Tour! Portia, don't forget to literally push Peeta out of the door when it's time. I'm going over to Katniss's to do the same."

I'm left alone with Portia and my prep team in the back corner talking about feathered hats. Portia and I exchange awkward glances while we're standing by the door. She looks down at her watch. "Ummm," she starts, "am I supposed to push you, or..." Very slightly, her hand press up against my shoulder as she opens the door with the other.

Suddenly, Effie's face is right in front of me. "Portia! What did I tell you to do? Now were half a second off schedule!" For a moment, she closes her eyes and shakes her head at the ground. Then, Effie shoves my back from behind me, almost causing me to loose balance.

There, out in front of me, is my love. A gigantic yet beautiful smile is plastered onto her face. When we prance towards each other, I imagine us all slow-mo, Katniss's hair whipping in her face. I keep thinking she's going to catch me in her arms. But she doesn't. Time regains speed as I slam into her face, causing Katniss to make some sort of grunting sound. We fall into the plush snow, cushioning our fall. Disgust is smeared all over her face, only to be replaced by a smile of pure joy when she looks into the cameras.

I'm about to kiss Katniss smack on the lips, but before I even lean in to do so, she dances away from me towards Effie's beckoning voice. I'm almost positive I catch her looking back at me with wide eyes.

_**Sorry for the wait! I have had tons of plans lately, and I have been having a writers block. If you didn't know, writers block is a horrible disease that can only be cured by reviews **_**more than one sentence long! **_***Gasp* Can't. Breathe! *Faints* Help stop this terrible infestation by writing a review!**_

Teams: _The teams have been hard to keep up with lately. I think I am getting doubles and I may be counting some more than once. Now, to start fresh on the teams, I have posted a poll on my profile. That will be the __**ONLY**__ way to sign up for a team now. But the good part is, there are even more options to choose from! Hooray!_

**Remember to help stop the writers block disease!**


	18. Hooray for Coffee!

_**Hey! Like I said before, teams will no longer be determined by reviews. My profile page has a poll so it will be more organized. Please visit that if you would like to contribute to one of your 10 favorite tams. I will post the stats next chapter. Thanks to SirenTheSpazz for the start of this chapter, and for the 17 reviews. It means a lot.**_

I awake to unfamiliar voices.

"What's that thing on it's head?"

"I believe that's it's hair."

"Are you sure that's not a wig?"

"Who cares about the wig, it's arms are so flabby!"

My eyes flutter open. Three Capitol-looking faces hover in front of mine, close enough to share the same breathing air. I squeal.

"Who are you!"

All of them take on gigantic, open-mouthed grins and hug me like I'm a teddy bear. "Oh, Peeta!" one of them (is she _green?_) almost yells, "We've missed you so much!"

"Yes," I say, sucking in a big breath, "but who _are_ you?"

They all take a step back. Some man with purple lipstick says, "Well, were Katniss's prep team, of course!"

I prop up my pillow, sitting up while rubbing the gunk out of my eyes. They surround my bed and all seem to be pulsing. No, not pulsing, _jumping. _In each of their hands holds a cup with a dark brown liquid sloshing around in it, some of it spilling onto the carpeted floor of the train.

Magically, the green one holds out a full mug of the strongly scented drink. "Want some coffee!" It was more of a statement than a question. To my surprise, the other girl takes hold of my wrist and drags me out of my compartment, down the hallway, and into a room. The back wall has a _huge_ coffee mug, like 15 meters tall and 5 meters wide, with a tiny little dispenser near the bottom. All three Capitol people simultaneously scream, "Free coffee bar, yayyyyyy!" They trot over to the larger than necessary mug and start filling up their now empty cup.

I sniff the coffee the green one handed me. Eaugh. That smell's gross! I dip my tongue into the cup. Hmmm, quite tasty...

**Effie's Point of View**

I sit in the lounge, telling Haymitch and the standing Katniss (who is very close to the entryway, her hand outstretched towards the knob) my whole life story for the fourth time when Peeta slams open the door. He holds a cup of what looks like coffee. His whole body is vibrating out of control. Yes, that's coffee.

Peeta stares at Katniss. "Guess what, Katniss!" He takes a quick swig of coffee. "Were on a train!" His arm's flail above his head.

Her eye twitches. "Yes, I can see that bu-"

"Guess what Katniss!"

"Wha-"

"WERE ON A TRAIN!" Peeta tackles Katniss to the floor, shaking her shoulders. How immature!

Katniss's head pokes out from under his arms and chest. "Okay, who gave him the coffee?"

"Wasn't me, it was probably Haymitch!" I proclaim.

Haymitch looks bewildered. "Heck, no! Who in their right minds would give that kid caffeine?"

_**A scene of the prep team appears, all of them cheering and clinking cups of coffee together.**_

"I don't know, but we have to do something about this!" I say, trying to sound important.

"Haymitch, get this thing off of me and someone bring me some duct tape!" Katniss screams. Haymitch shoves the child off her and an avox brings several rolls of tape.

About 30 minutes later, Katniss and Haymitch finally taped an unconscious Peeta to the wall, raised half a meter off the ground. They look pretty satisfied.

"Well," Haymitch admits, "I think I'm going to go take a map."

"Me too," Katniss, dripping with sweat from whacking Peeta on the back with a broken chair leg enough to pass out, responds.

I can't be excluded. "Me three!"

We all head back to our compartments, leaving Peeta attached to the wall.

_**Thanks for reading! DragongirlM was the lucky 100th reviewer, so hooray for that! Please review!**_


	19. Finnick is Back

_**FYI, this starts at the Opening Ceremony. Enjoy!**_

I stroll over to Katniss, talking to the one in the ropes.

"Would you like a sugar cube?" he asks, his eyes gleaming in the glow of my costume.

"Errrr," Katniss says, "Not really, Finnick."

The words pour out of my mouth. "I want a sugar cube!"

Katniss jumps back in shock, not realizing I was there. She frowns. "Peeta!"

"Pita?" Finnick questions.

"Bread!" I exclaim. The thought of pasteries make me bounce.

Finnick shoots back in excitement, "French toast!"

Katniss becomes confused, judging by her raised eyebrows. "You diseased child, you," she says, pointing at me.

Finnick looks at me with a sence of betrayal sketched onto his expression. "Rabies?"

Without my previous knowing, Haymich is behind Katniss and I, dragging us by the backs of our collars over to our carriages. He mutters, "For the love of ginger..."

I force Katniss's hand into my death grip as we aboard our carriage. It's like she thinks about giving me that macabre glare of hers as her body slightly turns in my direction, but then decides not to.

As our charcoal gray horses trot around, Katniss gives all of our loving fans a scowl. Why would she do that? I'm over here, waving to all of these adoring fangirls that dress up like me!

The national anthem plays, and our carriages come back around to the building we embarked them on. Katniss and I dismount. Just as I'm about to head back to the room I will be staying in for the next 4 nights, Katniss stops me. "Peeta, Why were you waving?"

My words are stuttered. I wasn't expecting that to come out of her. "Y-You never said anything about not being nice."

"No, I didn't, but I thought Haymitch said he would tell you the plan?"

"I never told him anything!" Once again, Haymitch unexpectedly swaggers up behind us. His voice is slurred.

"But you said you would!" Katniss responds.

"Yea, but I didn't. How could you not miss an opprotunity to make him look like an idiot like that?" Haymitch chuckles. "You were there, like all the other tributes, sweetheart, and then there's bread boy, about to explode with joy." He saunters away, whispering something about tadpoles growing into ducks.

I head into my room and change into my pajamas. I lay down on the bed and think to myself, imagining the grimace Katniss wore tonight. Although her menacing attitude may be unattractive to some, it was the most beautiful thing I've seen since I baked that pie last month. Mmmm, blueberry...

Katniss races back to my mind. That's it! I'll go see Katniss! I skip out of my room and enter the hallway. To my left is her where Katniss should be. Delicately, I turn the knob to her door and step inside.

It's dark in here, except for the eerie shine of street lights coming from her window. Katniss lays eagle-spread on her bead, face down. After closing the door behind me, I silently pace over to her and crawl under the silk sheets. She remains stationairy, to my relief.

I stay there for a while, feeling the steady breathing of her chest. All is quiet until two voices emerge outside the door.

"Nooooo," says what sounds like a girl. "Finnick? What time is it?"

There is a pause. "12: 37. Oh my gosh! They're just children!"

"Finnick, I think I've had enough for one night."

"Yeah, me too."

The low toned voices are too quiet for Katniss to hear, but it's the ding of an elevator that wakes her up.

At first, Katniss just grunts and rolls onto her back to stretch. But then she bumps into me and her eyes widen in alert. I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

Katniss doesn't hesitate to snatch her pillow and start whacking me with it shrieking, "Pervert! Creeper! Sociopath! Sadistic bread!" I am shunned out of her room and pushed onto the floor of mine, where she slams the door on me loud enough for the whole building to hear.

I sit on the soft carpet, my hand stroking it's whispy tips. No, I can't just sit here and mourn. I must try and get Katniss to be mine tomarrow.

_**Thanks for reading again! The voices outside the door were from another story of mine, Elevators. I encourage you to read it. Okay, lets make this quick: I'm short on ideas. Still got some, but not many. You know the drill. Review please!**_


	20. The Other Side of Katniss

_**It's what you've been waiting for, finally, glimpse into Katniss's mind!**_

"How are you today?"

Katniss's fingers come to a halt from looping her rope into a noose and become stationary by her side. Her bottom peach tinted lip slightly dangles and gives a twitch, but it's her eyes that kill me. They do a sort of buldging as her pupils find mine at the top of her vision.

_"How am I?" _Katniss is bewildered by the simple question I ask and gulps before she responds, "Oh, um, good." Her line of sight grazes around the training center, lost in her own world of shock.

Just play it cool Peeta, keep calm. My mind starts racing up though, at the thought of talking to myself. No, this is not good. Major problem. Why was I even talking to myself? This is horrible! Maybe Katniss was right, and I am a sociopath! I shake my head. Talking to myself in my head even more isn't going to solve this problem.

"Thats good." I pause momentarily. That was a pretty lame come back. "So, anything exciting happening?" Okay, that would have been an fine one, despite the fact we are in the Hunger Games and will probably be killed brutally in a few days.

Katniss sardonically ponders this, raising her knuckles to her chin as if it were a question involving a large amount of thinking to conquer. "Well, not today anyways..."

All the time, I keep up the smooth talk. And I honestly think it's working, since I haven't caught Katniss once give me a supercilious glare. The day goes on as usual, tributes practicing, Johanna and Finnick doing some odd bananna phone bit, Haymitch slurring his words, typical.

Except for this one thing, the one thought that stops me cold.

Does Katniss actually like me?

**Katniss's Point of View**

My hand grazes the doorknob of Johanna's room as I throw the door with a bang from my grasp, slamming it into the inside wall. The clatter awakes an unconcsious Johanna on the floor, barley missing the blow from the door. She rubs her head and props herself up on one arm. I wait for her to stand up, go to the mini fridge in her room and open up can of lemonade. Johanna nods her head, sitting on the side of her bed, and says, "Okay, now talk."

I clench my teeth together. This might be hard to explain properly. "You're going to think I'm crazy." I already know I'm crazy. Peeta was different today, in a way not Peeta-ly possible. He was _nice_. And he wouldn't go away! I even tried the don't-make-eye-contact-and-hope-they'll-loose-interest tactic, but he kept pressing on. Either I'm mentally unstable, or my world is changing in more ways than one.

"Honey, being victors, were all crazy in one way or another. Its just you are probably more than the rest of us. Now, whats the problem?" She takes a deep gulp of her lemonade.

The words stumble out of my mouth. "I'm starting to think Peeta's a decent person!"

A blast of liquid flys out of Johanna's mouth, thankfully aimed to the left of me. It is as if she just found out that the world will end in two hours, and nobody told her about it. She tries to say something, but no words come out, only the sensation of the wrong I just said. We both pause. Johanna whispers, "You mean the anchorite?"

My head gives a small forward-back motion as she mutters, "This is worse that I thought." With the half-spilt lemonade in hand, she leaps from the bed and heads out of the room shouting, "There's only one person I know who can deal with this sort of situation!"

About 5 minutes later, Finnick is dragged in by his wrist by Johanna's rushing mind. Finnick steals the aluminum can of lemonade out of her hand and, directed at me, says, "So, what seems to be the problem?" Just like Johanna, he takes a swig of the drink.

There's no holding back now. "I'm starting to believe Peeta's not as much a phsyco, just more of a messed up child!"

Finnick spits out the lemonade and sucks in a dramatic breath, his eyebrows raising up to the petite cow-lick in his hair. "Katniss! How could you!" He looks over at Johanna. "You know the drill."

Before I can understand what's happening, Finnick is behind me with his arms wrapped around my front, immobilizing me from any movement. Johanna, with a deranged scorn, yells, "Do you hate Peeta!"

"Uh, a little bit, not exactly..."

Johanna slaps my cheek to the right. "Bad dog!"

"Okay, maybe more-"

Slap!

"I don't consider him a friend-"

Slap!

"I dislike him to a certian degree-"

Slap!

"..."

Slap!

I hear a quiet "Oh my god..." from behind me. Finnick releases me, but I don't run off because of Johanna's pitying face.

Suddenly, the unexpected happens. Johanna skips up and hugs me straight on. "Best of luck, child," she murmurs into my ear. I notice Finnick in the background. He prances over to join the group hug, but I think he's hugging Johanna more than me...

* * *

I am laying down on my bed in my make-shift room, considering my choices, when I hear my door creak open. I let my body go limp, and pretend to be asleep. The matress side next to me sinks, and I don't need to open my eyes to know it's Peeta.

Maybe in the morning, I'll push him off to the floor. I retain my laughter, that _would_ be quite funny.

But I really don't want to hurt him.

My alter ego kicks in. I _do_ want to be the cause of his misery and pain.

But then he wouldn't like me.

No, I don't need him to like me, I can find people on my own.

That night, indecision puts me to sleep.

_**If you read my other story, Elevators, it will make more sence with the relationship between Johanna and Finnick, along with the things they do. Please review!**_


	21. Facebook and Farther

The impact on my back spikes up my spine, leaving me aching in a delirium trying to wake up. Katniss leans over the bed with a few slivers of hair waving atop her eyes. Her expression is confusing for me to decipher. Is- is that regret? Regret in her strained face for shoving me off the bed? But as quickly as it came, I dismiss the idiotic idea. She's smirking now, a sweetly cruel giggle that sets me on edge.

"Pft," she breathes, waving her hand to accent the denial. "And you thought I liked you!"

My eyebrows knit together as I sit up. "But you do!"

Katniss stops laughing and pauses for a moment. "No, I don't." She is no longer laughing. It is almost as if she is retaining herself from something I don't understand. But unlike she must be thinking, I catch the tension.

"Yes! There! You keep hesitating, hiding something you don't want me to know about. But I do! You love me, Katniss!"

An ominous silence rings through the walls. Her fingers give a discreet twitch of horror. Silently though, I make out a muttered whisper, trying to keep the quiet of the atmosphere. "It already has 2,703 likes!"

I look to Katniss for confirmation, but she is already jumping out of bed to storms towards the hallway door where the sound emitted from. Looking up from a touch-screen phone is Finnick and Johanna, dangerously close together. Katniss whips the phone from Finnick's hands, and raises it to read. I put my head over her shoulder to do the same:

In the top left corner, a blue background with white lettering reads "facebook". Below that, "Finnick Odair" is typed with a ridiculous picture of himself next to it. With white in the back, on the top down the center isle, it says, "catnis adn pita are in lurrvvv!" with additional red lines underneath and Finnick's photo by it's side. Even lower: "a moment ago. 2,703 people like this. Be the 1,990 to write a comment."

"No, we aren't!" Katniss fires with annoyance.

Johanna says through a voice heavily dosed with a roaring chortle, "Tell that to Peeta!"

I realize my half weight is leaning on Katniss, so I stumble back as she shakes me off in embarrassment. "Why are you here?" she questions.

Finnick takes it upon himself to answer. "Well, I woke up this morning and I wanted to see Johanna. When she didn't open her door, I set off to find her, and here she was, camping out with a sleeping bag next to your door." I now notice the neon green silk they're sitting on. Johanna cracks a smile at Katniss, snapping back the phone into her hands. "Oh Katniss, if only you had listened to us."

Bewilderment crosses her face, for something I don't know about. She opens her mouth, but closes it as Finnick solemnly shakes his head in disgrace. Johanna slips the phone into her pocket and gathers the sleeping bag in her arms, beckoning Finnick to stand with her.

In a huff, Katniss drags me back into her room and gives the door a dramatic close. I give her a sarcastic grin. Katniss mutters "Stupid," and shoves me back out the door to Finnick and Johanna. He puts his arm around me, putting me in an awkward situation.

"Peeta," Finnick says, "she likes you." Johanna nods in agreement. "Don't forget that." He gives me a sly wink, and the two start down the elevator.

I gallivant into my room and prepare for the odd day ahead of me.


	22. Perhaps some Secrecy

**I'm back, and better than ever! Sorry for the wait! Remember, Collins never mentions what time the Games take place in, so it might as well be Christmas. Ho ho ho.**

* * *

Lunch. What a magnificent time of day. The smells wafting around my nose, thoughts of cakes dancing in circles, bottles of ginger spices misting platters with a delightful seasoning.

And the only thing that comes to mind is hatred! A single slice of moist ham, a carton of milk, and a bowl of mixed fruit taunts me with visions of splendid tastes. That's all the Capitol gives us to prep after a hard training session. Thanks, guys.

Sitting around me at my table is Johanna, Finnick, Katniss, and Haymitch, all with their disappointment of a meal. Finnick shrugs his meat onto Johanna's plate and Haymitch secretly gulps down a fowl smelling liquid from a flask while Katniss digs face-on into the food like there's no tomorrow. So beautiful. Ah, how love can change my vision of the world.

Finnick clears his throat to call our attention with importance. Only Johanna and I respond, causing him to fling the bottle from Haymitch's shaking hands and pull Katniss's head from her "food".

"I have a proposition," he announces. Finnick waits for a smart-aleck response from the drunk before continuing on. "As you all must know, none of us have any idea what time of the year it is."

"Yes, we do!" Katniss denies. "It's..." She becomes baffled in the question and starts counting off her fingers, like it would help in some way. My love stops in comprehension. "Oh my gosh, you're right."

He responds, "You see? There has never been any clues as to which month it is. For all we know, it could be Christmas! Maybe even our last." At that, Finnick unknowingly puts one arm around an unresisting Johanna, who is next to him.

"That is why I introduce the very first, (and hopefully last), Hunger Games Secret Santa!" He grins from ear to ear at his intellect. He starts putting little white envelopes at our trays with our names etched in a fat, red marker. "I place before you a sealed card with the name of the person you will give a gift to. Note: this is anonymous."

"But you know who your Santa is!" Katniss declares. "You made them yourself!"

Finnick whimpers, "Well, maybe I forgot." He sits tall and proud again. "Anyways, you must have a gift by tomorrow at lunch, or else." Nobody questions the mysterious consequence, but instead tears open their papers.

Katniss is the first; her pupils dilate to the size of a walnut in disbelief. Haymitch glances at her card and sweeps her away out of the cafeteria, murmuring, "It's okay, Sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

I follow suit and unfold the seams.

_Katniss._

Katniss! I get to give a gift to the love of my life! For now, I bury my thoughts deep in the folds of my brain, just in case I go on a full-out happiness spree.

Johanna unwraps hers, and rolls her eyes. Finnick, on the other hand, shouts out, "Who knew!" Then he mutters something I make out to be, "Best. Ever."

The impact of my epiphany hits me so hard, I nearly stumble. That's it! It's the perfect thing for Katniss! But will she appreciate it?

* * *

Lunch. What a horrible time of day. My bland sandwich seems to sneer at me as those perfect images of fruit tarts leap over head. Curses.

Finnick wiggles in his seat with excitement. "Okay, lets start! Who wants to go first?" Nobody answers. "How about... Haymitch!"

Out of nowhere, he slams a dagger atop my sandwich. "Buff up, bread," he barks, directed at me.

I carefully grasp the handle of the blade. It's so sharp, like it could slice right through my bones. Out of safety measures, I set down the weapon back on my plate.

Johanna decides to go next. She slips out a brown bottle from her boot and hands it to Haymitch. He gasps. "Is this... But how?"

Mundane as ever, she replies, "Eh, it was easy."

Katniss, mouth stuffed with peanut butter, says to Johanna, "I thuht yoo wud appreshiate it ef I didn't get yoo anyfing."

She nods in agreement. "Wise choice." Katniss plays with her tongue in her mouth, attempting to get every last lick of the tasty paste.

Finnick squeals. "My turn! Because of the anonymous slip, I grant upon my soul one free certificate of awesomeness." He strikes a pose, pleasing himself. Hmm, odd. "Peeta, it's your turn."

I exhale my tension. "I got Katniss."

"Perhaps it is fate!" Finnick exclaims.

"Perhaps you rigged the Secret Santa!" Katniss fires.

"Perhaps I forgot!"

I lock her train of sight. "Katniss, I give you my heart. I will forever love you. Take it or leave it."

Silence rings in the air, held high by a string waiting to be released. Even Haymitch doesn't feel the need for a comment; all is still. I can feel their eyes dart upon us, but now isn't the time to meet them. I wait.

Without a single word, Katniss rounds on her heel and walks away. I can't help but notice how graceful each step is. She must have learned it in the woods, prowling on her next dinner.

She leaves my vision. The other's keep their commentary to themselves and act as if nothing has happened, but I know they are just waiting for me to leave so they can babble up the gossip.

I have failed. Katniss really doesn't love me, it has just been a faint illusion. Maybe I am a loaf of sadistic bread.

* * *

It's now or never.

I give a gentle knock on the door. At first there is nothing, and I fear there won't be anything. To my amazement, the door slowly swings open on it's quiet henge revealing her long braid and an adorable freckle of peanut butter left on her cheek.

"Katniss, I'm sorry you didn't like your present and to make it up to you..."

I pause. I notice for the first time she is actually listening to me, dangling on every word like a life line. She gazes into my eyes. My attention draws back to that creamy smudge she missed and didn't bother to wipe off.

"Peeta," There's my name, perfectly pronounced, "I'll take it."

In an instant, she yanks me into her clutch and kisses my lips. They feels so foreign, like a dream I have longed for my whole life. I give in to the sedation a little bit, kiss back, but I feel so uneasy. I squirm against her force, and she shoves me back out the door from where I came. A loud snap of the wood signalizes it's over, and she's back to her inner self.

Regret pulses through me. I didn't want it to stop, to end the feeling of the heavy rises and falls of her chest. But here I am, the world spinning around me, my balance toppling to the side. I have to catch the wall to keep from falling. So this is how Haymitch must feel.

I might just have a chance with Katniss. For us to be happy together, no more harsh feelings. Only moving forwards.

Too bad we're going to die in two days.


	23. Bittersweet Love

**Effie's Point of View**

Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

Who does he think he is, spilling his beverage over the the crystalline table? The slob tries to wipe it up with his thick napkin, and ends up sliding the excess on the floor, slowly creeping orange exotic liquid slipping away. Just making it worse, Haymitch attempts to clean _that_ problem, but he crashes out of his chair and onto the floor. I sigh with stress as the avoxes come in. Two lift him underneath the shoulders and start to drag him back to his room. I stop them to ask one question.

"Where's our two Victors? Tomorrow is a big, big, big day, and they can't be late!" I shriek.

The drunk just grumbles and the avoxes continue their duties to take him back. Hmph. No wonder he can't even speak. It seems he's acquired a new bottle of booze, stimulating a quicker high effect than the last ones. Who would ever _think _to give the man who fell off the stage during _my_ Reapings a drink? No, it's more of a drug. That sicko.

Katniss and Peeta disappeared after their training, and haven't been seen since. They didn't come to dinner. For them, the underfed, this is major.

I result in going to their rooms first. I give a quick rap to Peeta's door. At no answer, I slide my I.D. card at the lock and pace in.

Honestly, it's not what I expected. It appears Peeta is... Convulsing on the ground with a rictus about to explode. His arms shudder to-and-fro, and his lips create an odd puckering shape. Oh dear god.

The emotionless lump shakes without control. I would pick him up right here and toss him into bed where he can get sleep, but that's what we have avox's for. But if they knew...

Quickly, checking on the door to see if anyone's watching this inconvenience, I heave the heavy set of blankets and sheets onto his lifeless form. Only his hair and the peak of his nose show out of the the white flannel. The boy's limbs still jitter underneath the weight. I guess that will have to do for now.

The clacking of my heels stole the clandestine movements I wanted to accomplish, so I resort to galloping out of the suite like a mad woman and slamming the door behind me, shutting out all of my problems. Like four glasses of wine.

Now on to Katniss's room. Do I dare turn that knob?

Yes. Yes I do. For I am Effie.

"Katniss!"'

She lays by the Instant-Room-Service box, surrounded by a mountain of food she hasn't cared to touch. Her eyes are a vast void of an empty ocean, drained in a way. The girl hears my call for her, and she shudders in alarm sit up. She crawls backwards to press up against the wall, away from me.

"Katniss?" I cautiously step my way forwards. I'm about a meter away from her.

The Girl on Fire hisses at me as would a feral cat, teeth raised and hair on end. Completley unladylike. She scoots back farther and farther until it must be uncomfortable cramped between the hoarded food and the corner. She takes a jab and snaps her jaw at me.

"Oh no, don't you talk back to me!" I whisper in a hoarse voice. From one of the several gadgets on the wall, I spot a well-concealed button, painted white like the rest of the room. I swipe my I.D. across a sensor, push the familiar bulge, and catch the pill-sized protection capsule that flys out. In a plume of orange smoke, I toss it at Katniss. The mini-weapon takes it's effect immediately. She sways to her side, then slumps in a heap.

Ah, repetition. She ends up with the comforter quilt draped over her body, not a piece of skin revealed.

Before going back to our lobby though, I retrieve a maliciously red apple from the pile-mountian-thingy of food and crunch down a bite, the ripe juices threatening to spill over my pencil skirt. I'm experienced with this art though, and slightly tilt back my neck in order to keep everything dry. I close the door behind me and a sense of relief falls over me, and suddenly an effect swooshes over causing all of my issues vanish. Like four glasses of wine.

I make my way down the corridor, when I hear the pesky hum of the elevator shaft. The clock above me reads 8:20, so all the tributes should be either eating or settling down for bed. In the lobby, the silver doors open. Standing there is the confused pair of Finnick and Johanna in their pajamas.

"I told you this wasn't the floor, Johanna. If it was, Haymitch would be knocked on the floor with that spirit you gave him." Finnick says.

They see me here down the hall, and the girl's face lights up. "Ha! I told you!" she shouts at Finnick. Johanna finds me again. "Where's our little flock of freaks?"

I feel odd giving them this information; they shouldn't even be here. "They're both unconscious after acting... Incoherent."

Finnick sucks in a deep breath. "Johanna, what if our prediction is true? It's a sign!"

"We can't be sure." she replies.

"But all of the evidence leads up to it now!"

As they rant on, I awkwardly rock back in forth in their excluding conversation. Finnick and Johanna keep talking as they go back into the closing doors of the elevator.

Wait, what just happened?


	24. Beginnings and Ends

_**Wow. I can't believe how dedicated I am to my reviewers as they are to me. You guys are my inspiration, my fuel, and my tightrope that will never let me fall. I was checking my reviews this morning (it's been a while since), and came across one by the annomynous **__**EMILY**__**. Thank you so much if you are reading this. I have no idea who you are because you didn't log in (curses), but that made my day. No, take that back. You made this chapter. In addition, I give all my thanks to my constants like **__**kopykat101**__**,**__**Cloud-Lover26, cheezebuns,**__** and **__**Tybee10.**__** Thanks of a thousand kittens.  
Yes, I know. I skipped the training scores. Oops. Let's just stick to the book and say they both received 12's.  
This is definitely my best chapter yet.**_

_Please, can you review three things for me?_

_1.) Peeta and Katniss_

_2.)Finnick and Johanna_

_3.)Thoughts?_

_Now, let see how many of you I can make cry..._

**Peeta's Point of View**

I don't know how she does it. It might be those muted gray eyes, or that matted brown hair, or the underlying confidence in her step. Whatever it is, it toes me away in her lead.

I woke up with the feeling of Katniss _on top_ of me, but I quickly saw the countless sheets from my bed cloaked over me on the floor. Katniss, knelt next to me, replied to the question I never spoke, "Same here."

I still felt groggy. The windows to my right showed no sign of the sun yet, so it must have been either really early or really late. "What time is it?" I asked.

Katniss took my arm and yanked me from my cozy heap of sheets. "7:00 A.M. Come on, I want to show you something."

It might be the gleam in her smile, or those steady long fingers, or her docile yet snappy attitude, but it persuades me to trust her and follow.

We carefully creep out of my room with esoteric footsteps and to the stairs next to the elevator. I've seen them before, but never thought of them more than faculty use. Katniss scampers up, and although she doesn't look at me, I can see her grinning ear-to-ear.

Atop the flight is a crystalline door. Katniss swings it open, and I gasp.

It's a beautiful garden. Even in the darkness of the morning, I can make out rich colors of red blooming in decorative pots and deep greens sprouting from saplings. A cool, swift breeze blows my shirt to the side; wind chimes clatter together in harmony. It is the ideal picture of an enclosed oasis.

Down below, Capitol citizens begin their days. You can hear a soft buzz of chatter from the streets and bus motors humming in movement. It is all fenced off by black pointed pickets.

With a flop, Katniss lays on the concrete clearing near the edge of the balcony. Seeing her pat the ground beside her, I do the same. Katniss seems to have mastered the look of comfort, so I try to copy by propping my feet on the railing.

I let loose a shrieking wail. Electricity zapped through me like a bolt of lightning coming down on it's prey.

Katniss cracks up. "That's okay," she chokes out. "It's happened to me as well." I then notice several crimson lines streaking down her arm. She silently smooths out the peaks of my hair that perked up when I was shocked.

"Peeta, what do sunrises remind you of?"

I'm flabbergasted. "Uh, uh, pancakes?"

She giggles and scoots closer to my chest. Oh no, she's not being a girl, is she? This is not good. This is definitely. Not. Good.

"When I think of sunrises, I think of regrowth," she susurrates.

Still clueless. "So... You think of pancakes having babies?"

Katniss rolls on her side and plays with a fallen leaf. "Peeta," she exhales, "I'm asking that we ignore the way we, or I, acted towards one another in the past. We could start fresh, like the sunrise."

At about that moment, a beaming ray peaks out from behind the backdrop of buildings. Light pours into the garden, encouraging a small peach bud to blossom. It unravels in layers to reveal delicate, thin yellow petals. The combination of color is beautiful.

"I think we should."

Katniss kisses me on the cheek and nestles up to me as we watch the sun climb it's way above the horizon.

* * *

When we come down for lunch, Effie throws a fit. "What's wrong with you? Your interviews are tonight and you have to be prepared! It's a big, big, big day, _and you can't start it off by smiling at that wall, Peeta!_"

She caught me off guard, day dreaming of Katniss.

Effie turns around and goes into the kitchen, complaining to herself. "I can't believe the people this year! They're sick in the head! Katniss and Peeta can't keep their heads on straight, Finnick and Johanna aren't following conduct, Haymitch is drunk again..."

Katniss and I order soup from the avoxes. Shortly after, as we're about to take our seats at the long table, Finnick and Johanna bustle in.

"Hey, guys!" Finnick whoops."How's it goi-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, Effie storms into the middle of it. She stomps her clacking heels in a loud way that would frighten young children. "Oh, no you don't! Not this time! My tributes need to get sponsors tonight, and if you're interrupting their training, you will be in _serious _trouble with me." And there's the evil mother eye. She marches up to them and shoo's them away. "Out! Out! Out!"

We eat in silence, with Effie eying us like a hawk and twitching occasionally. When we're done, and Effie seems to have calmed down, I murmur, "So, what exactly do we need training for?"

Effie grins. She looks at Katniss in some unspoken communication, making Katniss glare a hole right through me.

I am attacked face-on by the non-fearful Katniss. She rams her head into my stomach and clenches both of my wrists. We tumble onto the floor. From there, she pins my ankles down with her knees. I am trapped.

Katniss heaves heavy breaths, although she didn't appear to struggle while taking me down. From my angle she looks malicious, seething with macabre. "I still love you Peeta," she pants. "She pleaded me though, and a pleading Effie is quite a show."

I feel Effie wrestle something onto my foot. I squirm under Katniss's restraint, but she just holds me down tighter. Now I'm really scared.

Something uncomfortable is shoved on my second foot; Katniss leaps off me. Bruises of red lines burn into my wrists.

In one sharp jerk, Effie has me on my feet, but not for long. I wobble, loose my balance, and fall.

Of course. Those dreaded leopard heels.

"Didn't even have to pester him this time!" Effie cheers.

"But it's still more fun to bother him..." Katniss lunges on me and starts poking my stomach. "Bother, bother, bother!"

* * *

Several hours later, cleaned and dressed by my prep-team, I stand on my platform near Katniss under the stage, otherwise known as the training center. The dress is exquisite, with sleeves falling to her hands and a fitted waist. It is made of satin and laced with intricate loops that, oddly, resemble feathers. Katniss's eye make-up is a simple white dust of pouder, giving her an angelic aura; her lips are rosy pink.

I want to tell her how beautiful she is, but her disc begins rises onto the stage, and mine does the same.

The screaming crowd is so overwhelming, I have to muster up all my strength not to become dizzy and faint right there. Even after all of us are asked to sit by Caesar, the audience continues to yelp comments like "I LOVE YOU FINNICK!" and "KATNISS AND PEETA FOREVER!".

As Ceasar Flickerman begins to interview Cashmere, I look to my left. Johanna and Mags, the old lady from District 4, have mysteriously switched spots, leaving Johanna and Finnick side by side. I haven't the slightest clue how they (Finnick and Johanna) persuaded the Gamemakers to allow them to switch spots. Maybe Johanna just knocked out the ones who questioned her.

It starts out with the girl from District 1, Cashmere. She bursts into a full-length gasconade of how much the Capitol citizens will miss all the dead tributes. The crowd seems to ponder this, and then gives a round of applause when she finishes. Her brother, Gloss, lectures on the kindness of the Capitol.

All the tributes from Districts 1-3 try, in one way or another, to persuade the games to end. It finally leads up to Johanna.

"And next, lets give a big round of applause for..." Caesar announces. But as he swivels around in his chair to see who's next, he finds Johanna instead of Mags, sitting up straight and proper. His forehead wrinkles in confusion, but dismisses it in a second. "Johanna Mason!"

She doesn't smile as she takes her seat. The crowd is much more controlled and docile in front of her, but some supporters still release crazed screams.

"So Johanna, we've all been thinking here, what's it like-"

Johanna can't contain her jitteriness. She swipes Caesars microphone and struts to the front. Clothed in a long, green dress, Johanna shimmers from the lights above. Her hair is pulled back in a delicate knot, which reminds me of Finnick's ropes. Both of her hands are fists around the microphone and her shoulders could shake up an earthquake, but her voice projects clear and confident.

"Look," she states. "I have no idea how you find us killing each other _entertaining,_ but I do know this: We're all human beings. Doesn't that mean something to you? It doesn't matter which district you live in, or how much money you make. Lots of you just see death as another source of control.

"And it is! I won't deny it! But when you think it's _good,_ you ignore all the factors of the chosen. Family, friends, everyone that depends on you for whatever reason it may be. And poor Cecelia over here," she glances to the District 8 woman, "She didn't even get a proper chance to say goodbye to her children! She was torn away from her three clinging, crying, beseeching, _beautiful_ children. Who knows if they will ever have their mother back in their arms?

"So stop it. Just stop. This is disgusting." Johanna turns on her heel and paces back to her chair with pride. Before returning the microphone to Caesar, she mumbles an almost inaudible and stiff, "Thank you."

Ceasar, the actor, wipes away a lone tear in the dead silence. "Wow, that was... Powerful. Now, let give a big hand for... Finnick Odair!"

This is the loudest the crowd has been so far. Every woman, even the coupled, stands now and claws at Finnick who shines a dazzling white smile in return. A particular two in the front start bickering about who Finnick loves most.

Waves of cheers for him wash away everything meaningful Johanna said in a current of the sea. I see her shake her head in defeat, although she focuses her line of sight up at Finnick with hope.

"Finnick." Even as Caesar speaks, several girls persist in their screams. "What do you think of being in the Games again?

He looks down awkwardly at his feet. This face of his brings up a new round of riots from the feminine half of the crowd, but when he starts to speak, you can hear the hushed buzz of the neon lights.

"Honestly, I think there's no point in it. We've already been scarred, mentally and physically. Why are we being put through this again?" Finnick takes a small sheet of paper from his shirt pocket. "I've liked someone for a while now, and I want to recite a poem for her."

About a hundred women faint. The other ones still conscious lean in, listening for his every breath.

Johanna blushes, a small smile sneaking up. The corner of her lip quivers; it's like she's trying to hold something back.

"_For the one who is perfect, because of her imperfections._

_For the one who is beautiful, because of the history in her eyes._

_For the one who is misunderstood, but loved by me..."_

When Finnick launched into his poem, Johanna changed. Before, she was frustrated in the lack of support from the audience. Now, water threatens to pour from her eyes. She ignores her hair coming undone, ignores the small smudge of lipstick, and puts all her concentration forwards on Finnick.

It's so obvious now.

Johanna loves Finnick.

As he concludes his poem, Finnick's voice drops to a whisper.

"_... For the one who is crazy, for the one star in my sky,_

_For the one named Annie, the love of my life."_

Johanna's jaw gaps, and her eyes stare away into a world of confused dismal.

**Finnick's Point of View**

She won't even look at me.

I wear a smile and elbow her. All Johanna does is stare into seemingly nothing. What did I do wrong?

Katniss enters Caesar Flickerman's sociopathic zone next. Poor thing.

She twirls, catches fire, and emerges in a bouquet of feathers. It's magnificent, really. How her stylist would go to such extremes to make a point, it's unbelievable. Katniss definitely works it to her advantage.

Oh, Caesar. Silly, stupid, Caesar. Don't call for Cinna to stand. He's risked enough already...

"Caesar, do you think all our friends here can keep a secret?"

Oh, Peeta. Silly, stupid, Peeta. No ignorant Capitol woman can keep a secret for long. _Trust me._..

"But I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together." Caesar says, pleasing the audience.

"I'm not glad. I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially."

"Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"

"Maybe I'd think that too, Caesar, if it weren't for the baby."

Damn. I knew it! I freakin' knew it! All the signs lead up to it. Especially... _12:37._

The interviews end, and the anthem blasts into the auditorium, shaking the floor.

I turn to Johanna, and squeeze her hand tight. She still won't aknowledge me.

Katniss and Peeta at the end of the row catch on, and soon, every tribute is united. An unbreakable chain of the broken.

And then the lights shut down, one by one, a booming _dunk_ for each one out.

It's pitch black when it happens. Johanna's hand slips from mine.

"Johanna! Johanna!" I shout. She would never be able to hear me though in the tumult.

Gasping for air, I sprint onto an elevator with Katniss and Peeta. "Where's Johanna?" I ask desperately.

They give me weird looks. I think I barged in on some personal conversation. Katniss, with rage spreading her expression, replies, "I haven't seen her since the interviews."

I pound on the _7_ button. Their words in the background fade behind me as I fidget in anxiety.

_"What were you thinking? 'If it weren't for the baby!'"_

_"No! Not at all! I thought you wanted me to say that!"_

_"Oh dear god Peeta, you weren't thinking of pancakes having babies, were you?"_

_"Well..."_

I hop off the elevator and find Johanna sobbing on her bed, lying face down. Upon entering, I close the door behind me and sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Carefully, I take the hair clips and bobby pins out of her hair. There are several. I string the last one out, and run my fingers through her long brown hair, untangling the knots.

Johanna has the nerve to sit up. She is a wreck, with tears drifting down her neck and her make-up in ruins. I wipe the thick mascara the prep team dressed her in from under her eyes with my thumb.

Johanna scans me up and down, sniffling. She searches me for something I don't know, for something she probably doesn't know either. Her eyes meet mine.

"It's always been Annie, hasn't it?"

"Always."

The only thing left for me to do is sit with my arm around Johanna while we wait for miracles.


	25. The Other Side of Johanna

_**Liked it? That was, by far, my longest chapter. Heck, it's my favorite out of all of them.**_

_**Okay, I know I've been gone for a while. But two reviews on chapter 24? Seriously? I know you guys are so much more smart and compassionate than that.**_

_**Well, here's a short one on my favorite characters. You know who I'm talking about.**_

* * *

**Johanna's Point of View**

Time is stupid. One moment, I'm curled up against Finnick. It didn't matter that his love for me is limited. My love for him can't be contained, and that's all that matters at the moment in time.

But in what was like the next moment, he was gone. I hadn't even seen him off. I buried my face under the fluffy pillow and feel asleep.

Tricky, Sleep is. It beckons you under in an assuring lull, and then steals your peace of mind right from under you. The darkness engulfs you into a bottomless ocean. Your nose tries to find air, but it can only grasp suffocating darkness.

Then, Sleep calls over its best friend Time and they torture you from there. They tease, and snap, and create illusions of the dead. For me: Louie. Only, when you think you're going to wake up, guess again. You're still asleep. No matter how hard you fight, they bite back. Time and Sleep always win.

What can I say?

They've had all the time in the world to practice.

* * *

Sleep finally gets bored with me, and I wake up. Game day.

A terrible shudder spikes through me. It brings back those horrible memories from my past I battled for so long to keep away.

My family being is hung in front of my eyes.

Louie, my little sister, with streams of tears falling onto the tile floor. Crying out my name.

Mother, trying to calm down Louie. Telling her it's all okay, even though she didn't believe it herself with that noose around her neck.

Hark, my brother, looking to Father and I for some type of explanation.

I didn't know they would do that, the Capitol. Days afterwards, I sobbed and sobbed. I just completely lost myself. When I turned 16, a year after my games, I changed. I gave up on wishing for my family back, and turned around to revenge. Only if I could ever get it.  
_"It's always been Annie, hasn't it?"  
"Always."_

Louie races back into my memory, screaming, tugging me, hinting something. I shove her away, when it hits me.

Loosing Louie was my greatest tragedy. But what if I lost Finnick?

What if _Annie_ lost Finnick?

I bust out of my room, pajamas and all, and jam my fist on the elevator button.

* * *

**Finnick's Point of View**

Mags and I sit alone at the long, marble table. I wave marmalade on a bagel with the meticulous tip of my knife. Back and forth, back and forth…

I back out my chair with a loud screech when she comes in, hair flying behind her. Johanna runs over and presses her lips to mine. She holds the back of my neck while my hands flail around in shock. But just as I get comfortable, just as I relax all my tense muscles, she pulls away and looks me straight in my eyes.

"Win this thing for Annie."

My mind buzzes, thoughts and ideas clashing. I slightly nod, and then retort, "But what was _that _for?"

Johanna hesitantly looks down; she obviously wasn't prepared for that. When she stops twiddling her thumbs, she whispers, "That was from me." That's the last thing she says before she sprints back into the hallway.

Mags, finished with her meal, takes the time to physically hand the Avoxes her plate. They hurry in to take the miniscule task off her hands, but Mags does it old fashioned style and picks it up for them. She doesn't look at me, but I can tell she's hiding something.

"What?"

Mags smiles. "If it weren't for Annie, I would tell you to go with Johanna."


End file.
